


How to Lose 1,000,000 Yen in One Week

by weeklyslap



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, Homosexuals? In MY featherman auction?, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Persona 5: The Royal, Phoenix Ranger Featherman - Freeform, Road Trip through Japan, Shuake Big Bang 2020, also AU - akechi didn't meet shido at ALL, kinda ooc goro: he's just really bad with money, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeklyslap/pseuds/weeklyslap
Summary: Goro Akechi hates the rain. He hates his ability to loosely spend money, and he hates red convertible Cadillacs. He also hates his counterfeit of a father, and he hates driving for 10 hours on end. Most of all, he hates the feeling of falling in love. From Yongen-Jaya to Osaka Bay, join four rag-tag young adults on their road-trip journey through Japan, the world of con-artists, and love, as Featherman fan Goro Akechi fights to get to the end of it all- getting an incredibly rare Featherman DVD he's been missing from his collection in his hands.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Shuake Big Bang 2020





	1. Yongen-jaya

**Author's Note:**

> this is 35k words. took me two months to write, this is probably the best thing i've ever written. im very proud of the outcome, so i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! so, for now: enlighten yourself to the story of con-artists, horrible money spending habits, and love. trust me. whole lot of love.

Goro Akechi hates the rain. 

Moreover, he hates faulty red cars, and he hates the fact that it all cost him close to a loss of 58,000 yen in only 4 hours. Maybe it was a cruel twist of fate that led him to driving in torrential rain with a broken Cadillac convertible, in which the roof of the car was completely torn off. The man who sold it to him told him it was just extremely thin, but then again, this was coming from an old man on the floor of the Yongen-jaya train station. Regardless of the cold he was about to catch or the fact he was soaking wet, he couldn’t give up just yet. The rain poured on his head as he gazed at the gas meter, seeing how the light blinked red like a stoplight. The streetlights seemed to be the only thing giving him hope to go on, fighting the urge to let the steering wheel go and just let nature do its work. He groaned as he ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to remember where the nearest gas station was.

The caramel haired boy never would have imagined himself driving in a rainy Yongen-jaya, especially at the crisp hour of 12AM. On its own, Yongen-jaya was somewhat big. Well structured and cozy, the backstreets were home to an array of shops, restaurants, and a certain cafe that Goro liked to visit. Outside of those streets was the rest of the city, which also had its own collection of shops and outlets, and most notably, a train station where he was scammed out of 58,000 yen. Although he usually never did business or work in the area, the smell of coffee and the comfortable nature of the backstreets always kept him coming back. 

Upon spotting the gas station out of the corner of his eye, he almost began crying in happiness. He pulled up to the station, parking the dented Cadillac and moving a damp hand to the door, pushing it open. It made a small squeaky noise, being the only noise in the area alongside the taps of the rain on the floor and from overhead roofing on the stations. With skin-tight, wet black pants, Goro waddled over to the gasoline pump, his expression twisting into one of confusion upon seeing the prices. He opened his wallet, shaky fingers picking through old receipts and gift cards to try and find the 300 yen needed to pay for gas. 

Nothing was inside. Nothing but disappointment.

Goro shook his head, knees buckling and falling to the ground, the rain from overhead hitting the damp skin on his neck. He stared at his empty hands, frustrated tears forming in his eyes as he leaned his weakened body against the comfort of the dented, red convertible. If he was so confident about his day, why was everything going wrong all of a sudden? Did the universe truly hate him that much? He sat on the ground as the car to his side had shut off due to a lack of power, watching the water inside a puddle by the gas pump splash every few seconds due to the rain. Maybe today wasn’t his lucky day, or maybe it was a sign. Upon sitting in the rain, Goro began to hear footsteps in his direction. He gazed up, clutching his wallet tightly. It wasn’t a good look for Tokyo’s ace detective to be leaning against an old Cadillac, crying out of frustration in the rain. Maybe it was just a gas station attendee, or another driver who came to check on him.

“Look what the cat dragged in…” The low voice murmured, Goro hurrying to his feet and sitting against the mechanical hood of the car. He was sure he recognized the voice, but he couldn’t pinpoint immediately who he was talking to. The rain seemed to become nothing more than a drizzle, the detective relieved that he could relax for a bit.

The male who stood by the gas pump eyed Goro’s car, chuckling as he examined it. He seemed to be wearing a black baseball cap, along with a grey hoodie and black jeans. “Holy shit, is this an actual 1974 Cadillac 'El Dorado’ Convertible?” The raven-haired boy crossed his arms as he watched Goro’s frown turn into an emotionless line, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Kurusu, what are you doing at a 777 Gas Station at 12AM?” Goro scoffed, a sly smirk forming on Akira’s red lips. “I was picking up some food- hey! I should be asking the same thing to you too, y’know. Aren’t you supposed to be getting your beauty sleep? Big things await you, detective.” The last term rolled off of Akira’s tongue, Goro rolling his eyes at his smooth tone. “So, where'd you even get this? Must be vintage, considering all of the scratches and dents on the side. And a missing hood-?” Akira chuckled as he walked over, his fingers lining the imperfections of the car. 

Goro huffed as he regained his posture, folding his wallet and placing it in a pocket inside his jacket. His heels clicked on the cracked pavement below him, walking over to where Akira was. “Where’d you inherit the car from?” He murmured, enraptured by the vintage yet damaged nature of the car. Goro gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head. “Well, you see, I didn't… inherit it at all.” The ravenette gazed at him, his eyebrows knotting in confusion. “So you bought it? I doubt you were alive in the 70’s- unless you were, in which, you have really good skin,” Akira teased, Goro stomping his foot on the ground. “Are you really going to make me say it?” The raven-haired boy seemed to have better deduction skills than him- and Goro was a world-class detective. 

“I was scammed.”

Akira’s lips formed into a tightly-shut grin, the urge to burst out laughing imminent. Goro rolled his eyes as a tint of peach coated his cheeks, looking away from the raven-haired boy. “Out of how much?” He murmured, Goro’s wine-red eyes meeting Akira’s gunpowder-grey ones. “...58,000 yen.” 

Although he would kick Akira in the groin for laughing so heavily at him, the sight of a pleased Akira with crescent moon eyes and his mouth wide open was something he wanted to admire for a bit longer. 

“Wow,” Akira gasped for breath, a few more laughs coming out of his system, “I thought- I thought you were a detective!” He crouched down on the floor, holding onto the side of the car as Goro stood above him, a small smile pressed on his lips. “It's not funny anymore,” he murmured, Akira shaking his head as he held up a hand, asking for a few more seconds. “So, let me get this straight,” he began to speak, slowly standing back up, “you bought a dented, faulty El Dorado Cadillac convertible for 58,000 yen?” Goro rolled his eyes, fixing the gloves on his hands. “In my defense, I thought it’d be in better condition. It's not even that bad of a price for a used car.” Akira grinned, the detective taking the keys out of his pocket as he walked over to the driver-side door, pulling it open. He got inside the car, putting the keys into the ignition. 

“I’m leaving.” The caramel-haired boy hissed.

“You can’t drive off, Akechi,” Akira murmured, opening the passenger car door and sitting next to the frustrated boy. 

“Oh, yeah? Watch me.” Goro smirked, turning the key in the ignition.

The exhaust pipe wheezed, a blinking image of an empty gas tank showing up on the monitor behind the steering wheel. “No gas,” Akira whispered in Goro’s ear, the detective pushing the boy away. He rested his head on the soft steering wheel, Akira giving him a minute of peace before speaking again. “Why’d you even invest in this junk?” He softly said, his voice more understanding. Goro sighed as he played with his fingers, picking at the skin surrounding his nail. “You’ll laugh at me.” The boy huffed, Akira slouching in his seat. His hand reached for a handle on the side of his seat, pulling the seat back until he was fully laying down. 

“You know, when you stop being so negative, things get a lot prettier. Look- even after the rain, the stars never fail to shine.” Akira murmured, Goro watching as his eyes glimmered. He seemed at peace in the broken car, watching the stars up above with a soft smile on his face.

Alongside the rain and faulty red cars, he also hated pretty people.

“In truth,” Goro begins to say, his arm resting on the car door, “I’m going on a trip. It’ll be a long way- to Nagoya, mostly because I need to pick something up.” Akira looked at him, his eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah, but what are you picking up?” He asked, Goro turning his head around in embarrassment. “I’m a fan of the Featherman series,” The ravenette's attention piqued, raising the back of the seat back to its original position as he sat up straight. “I bet a… somewhat large amount of money online for something, and I won. I’ll be picking up the rarest DVD-slash-comic set for the series, which is the only one I'm missing from my collection.” 

Akira seemed to be at war with himself as he listened to Goro speak, nodding as a soft smile spread on his face. “The OP didn't want to risk mailing it, so I have to go to his apartment. He already verified to me that he isn't a threat- and he’s still pretty young. Around your age?” Goro questioned, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. 

While Goro was 23, he was living the professional life of an ace detective in Tokyo, and sporting a double life as a quiet law-studying college student. Meanwhile, Akira was 22 and in the same boat as him- a college student, working part time at the Leblanc Cafe. He knew that Akira did freelance writing sometimes, but he didn't know enough about it to confirm. All he knew right now was that, as he continued speaking, the smile on his face grew. “It’s mostly the reason why I invested in… this car. From here to Nagoya, it's only a four hour drive- so I decided I want to do more than just pick up a comic, and I want take a vacation away from the stress of being a detective, so I chalked up a list of places I want to visit-” 

Akira had a grin on his stupid face. Goro rolled his eyes.

“I knew you’d make fun of me, asshole,” The caramel-haired boy sighed as he looked away from Akira’s staring eyes, the ravenette grabbing onto his arm. Goro turned around, embarrassed eyes facing serious ones. “I wanna bargain with you.” Goro’s eyebrow raised, the other one furrowed as he turned his body back in Akira’s direction. “This is going to be stupid. I’d drive away and push you out of the car if I could, but I have no gas. I choose to disregard what you have to say.” 

In Akira’s hand was 300 yen- the amount he needs for gas. 

“You sly, sly, bastard,” 

Goro hissed, Akira flashing the money in front of Goro. “Hear me out, pretty boy,” Akira began to speak, placing his ankle on his knee, “I’ll pay for your gas. And, all you gotta do is one simple thing.” Goro gazed at the ravenette, who seemed confident in his words. 

“I’d like to join you on your vacation throughout Japan for Featherman merchandise.” 

Goro’s eyes widened as he saw Akira’s hand placed in front of him, the yen in his hand enticing. To take his money and agree to his offer felt like a tragic sin, almost as if he was betraying his inner self. “Absolutely not, Kurusu. I said this was a vacation, not a babysitting service. There's no way I’m taking you to Nagoya and back.” Goro shook his head, his eyes set on the yen in Akira’s hand. “Come on, Akechi, please? Pretty please, please,” Akira whined, Goro’s cheeks flushing pink upon seeing the childish ravenette next to him lean into his personal space. 

Let’s think about this, Goro told himself. He closed his eyes, thinking with pouty lips and a fixed posture. By bringing Akira with him on his trip to Nagoya, he would be enjoying sights like Yokohama and Hakone with someone else, but worst of all, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to Akira on a trip like that. However, by going alone, he would have that piece of relaxation and quiet he hasn't been exposed to in a while. Having someone else with him on his trip is a great idea- just not so much having Akira. He opened his eyes again to face Akira, who seemed to be patiently waiting for his decision. 

Goro sighed, taking the yen Akira had into his hands. He opened the car door, Akira’s mouth agape. 

“We leave tomorrow morning. I’ll rent a camper van, and I’ll meet you at Leblanc.” 

He saw the way Akira’s eyes sparkled, his lips forming into a wide smile. He jumped out of the Cadillac’s passenger seat, walking over to Goro with a pink blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, Akechi!” The caramel haired boy focused on the gas, his eyes meeting Akira’s briefly. “Yeah, just go home. It's like, 1AM.” The ravenette winked at him, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Time passes when you're having fun,” Akira murmured, Goro shaking his head as a faint smile showed up on his lips. “That was the worst line!” He shouted back, Akira’s hand on the door that led to the building of the 777 convenience store that stood by the gas station. 

“Kurusu?” 

The boy turned around.

“I liked our conversation tonight. You're a real asshole, but… Thank you.”

The ravenette gave a coy smile, walking into the building. Upon hearing his car turn on, Goro closed the door to the gas tank, the car turning on. He let the world around him engulf him into its arms, deciding to relax for a bit before heading home.

-

Now that he had spent an additional 80,500 yen on a luxury camping van that could house at most 4 well-mannered people, Goro Akechi’s chalked up total of spent money lies at around 248,500 yen. He also owed Akira 300 yen after last night, which got him up to a total of 248,800 yen.

Goro’s not that good with money.

It’s part of the reason as to why he uses a debit card, not a credit- he doesn’t trust himself with a lot of money. He’s been saving up for the past few years, but he’s always restricted himself from things like window-shopping or impulse spending. Had he not bet 110,000 yen on Yuuki Mishima’s extremely rare copy of the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Season 1 DVD/Art Book, he probably wouldn’t even be in this situation, waiting for Akira Kurusu to be done packing. His fingers tapped against the faux-leather steering wheel, unsure of whether it was rude to not go greet Akira in person, rather than waiting for him. He sighed, opening the car door and letting his feet touch the ground.

Goro shivered at the thought of spending time alone with Akira- they were just colleagues, right? Akira only asked to tease him, there is no way he did it to just… hang out with Goro. The caramel-haired boy tried to poorly reason with himself- Akira was too busy, or mature enough to not mess around with Goro. To think that Akira wanted to accompany Goro on his trip to Nagoya because he wanted to spend time with him was absurd- but it wasn’t unlike Akira. The bell overhead rang as he nervously stepped into Leblanc, a red-haired girl speaking to an extremely happy Akira. 

Goro’s eyebrows furrowed as he got a good look of her face. Pretty, slim, and dainty- yet equipped with piercing red eyes, just a tad bit brighter than his. He began to look at Akira, with the same coy smile on his face that he showed him yesterday. He seemed happy with this girl, as she did with him. For Goro, it was relieving- Akira was interested in someone else, so their trip together was obviously as colleagues, maybe as extremely distant friends. 

Although, it hurt just a little bit to see him laughing with her the way they were last night.

Akira saw the boy at the door, who was focused on the red haired girl across the counter. “Ah, Kasumi’s rather cute, right?” Akira murmured, ‘Kasumi’ chuckling a bit as she turned to face Goro. A first name basis? “I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa, it’s nice to finally meet you! I thought he was lying about being friends with a world-class detective.” She extended a hand out, Goro moving his gloved hand out of the warmth of his pocket to greet her. “Y’know, Akira talks a lot about you.” She whispered, Akira shushing her with a notable pink glow on his cheeks. 

Alright. Maybe Akira was actually pining over him. 

That, or he’s an incredibly dedicated friend and colleague that just wants to tour rural parts of Japan with him. Or maybe it was both- Goro swore his hair was gonna fall out from stress. Akira Kurusu was truly a confusing human being. “Kurusu... talks about me?” He murmured, blood coursing through his system as a sudden surge of confidence gave him the ability to look at the ravenette with ease. “Only all the time! Your wine-red eyes, your defined jaw-” Akira whined as he called out to Kasumi, who was giggling from teasing him. She mocked his voice in her latter sentence, Goro watching as the two laughed- one with nerves, the other with compassion. Goro nervously laughed, too.

“He told me you guys were going on a trip? He invited me to come along, too!”

Goro’s life flashed before his eyes.

The universe seemed to either hate or love him, both at the wrong times. He didn’t have any problem with inviting Kasumi- although they had just met, she seemed pretty comfortable around Akira. First name basis, too. Akira and him didn’t have that. She seemed trustworthy enough, and he supposed having her around would relieve the tension around him and Akira. Maybe bringing her along wouldn’t be so bad- and considering the camper van is big enough for the three of them, he decided it was ‘tolerable’.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Goro questioned, Kasumi shrugging. “This is the first time I’ve seen Akira this pumped to go out. I’m pretty bored as of late, and I don’t have acrobatics OR gymnastics for a week. All of our friends are studying hard, or home with family… I wouldn’t be third wheeling, right?” She asked, Goro choking on his saliva while Akira broke out laughing. “You definitely wouldn’t, Kasumi.” Akira murmured, Goro rolling his eyes. “Kurusu, are you ready to go? Yoshizawa, we’ll be away for a while, so you’d need to pack--”

Akira tossed two bags onto the countertop, one jet black, the other one a blend of orange and white. “Akira called me at 2:30AM last night panicking, and I picked up. He asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with him, but I never would have imagined it would be with you.” Goro eyed Akira with eyes that simulated the sharpest of all knives. The detective heaved a tired sigh, Akira sliding a bag over to Kasumi, while he held his bag over his shoulder. “Well, Yoshizawa, we’re going on a vacation. We’ll be going to a few cities and towns before going to our main stop, Nagoya, for business.” Akira chuckled as he tapped Kasumi’s shoulder, an innocent glint in her eyes. “It’s not for business. He’s going to pick up a Featherman DVD from some kid off the internet.” Goro hissed as he looked away from the pair, Kasumi giggling upon seeing him distressed.

“Come on, can we leave now? I want to go to Yokohama to pick up some churros before heading off.” Kasumi’s eyes sparkled upon the mention of churros, Akira following suit. “Really!? Churros!? Featherman can wait, it’s churro time, baby!” Kasumi opened the door for them, Goro eyeing Akira while the ravenette smirked. If looks could kill, Akira Kurusu would have been dead.


	2. Yokohama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mentions of suicide, domestic abuse (will tag using **)

“Four cinnamon-sugar coated churros, please!” 

Kasumi shouted to the employee behind the counter, pinning her order with the many other ones on a line. If Goro had been counting correctly, each churro was around 450 yen- and if he was responsible for buying 4 churros (he wasn’t exactly sure who the fourth one belonged to), he’d tally up another 1800 yen to his Board of Poorly Spent Money + The Featherman Bid, which was now at a total of 250,600 yen spent. Goro sighed as he took the money out of his wallet, Akira and Kasumi watching him with glittering eyes. The pair had eyes that reminded him of the starry night sky from the night before, from when him and Akira were stranded at the 777 Gas Station. They looked satisfied, pretty, and most of all, content. 

One thing that Goro Akechi did not hate was sweets. That, and Featherman. He was pretty content too.

He placed the money on the counter, the employee at the register smiling as he handed them their 4 churros, along with a chocolate dipping sauce. Akira took two of the churros into his hands, a smile sweeter than the cinnamon and sugar coated churros appearing on his face. Kasumi looked happy, too- but she was more focused on the churro in front of her. Goro looked down at the churro in his hand, mouth watering at the cinnamon. He would be mad about a loss of money, but at this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if his entire bank account got shot and died on the spot. The taste of sweet cinnamon and a thrilling sugar filled his mouth as Goro bit into the tip of the delicacy, a soft, pleasurable moan escaping his lips--

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Goro said with a mouth half-full with churro, his hand floating over his mouth as he focused on the shy Akira in front of him. “I wanted to say thanks for the churro,” Akira murmured, Goro rolling his eyes as he kept eating his snack. The trio leaned against one of the unoccupied walls in the small shop, quietly enjoying their churros. Akira and Goro stood next to each other, while Kasumi stood by Akira’s side. Goro felt that the air between them was too quiet, even with the noise of people talking past them or the sizzling of friers making the churros in the background. 

“So,” Kasumi spoke up, the two boys focusing their attention on her, “other than Nagoya, where else are we going?” Goro looked up from his churro as he thought about the list he made in his head, his eyes sparkling a bit as he thought about the locations. He would alternate his hands from being inside his pocket to out, accompanying his words with hand movements. “First off, we’re gonna look around Yokohama a bit more. After this, we’ll be heading off to Hakone to relax a bit more. Then we’ll go to Nagoya, I pick up the item, and then we go home.” Akira watched his mannerisms closely, nodding as Kasumi seemed enthralled by what he was telling her.

“Ooh, Hakone!? I wanna go now, they have incredible hot springs!” She excitedly said, Akira’s hands crumpling up the napkin the churro came in and holding it in his hand. “That was really good, Akechi! Where’d you find all these sweet shops to begin with?” Goro smiled as he thought about the wide variety of snacks and sweets there were in Japan, making eye contact with Akira that he would awkwardly break every few seconds. “I like eating sweets. When I’m not on TV or solving a case, I’ll usually hang out at a shop or cafe for a good snack. I don’t visit Yokohama shops that often, though.” He murmured, noticing a few girls snapping photos of him while walking by. Kasumi tugged at his shoulder a bit, nodding as Akira gazed at the fangirls. 

Goro then felt a slight pressure on his hand.

He looked down, his eyes widening as he saw Akira’s hand latched onto his, Kasumi following suit and holding his other hand. The trio pushed past the customers in the overcrowded churro shop, throwing their scraps into the garbage can by the door. 

“Now what was that for?” A touch-starved Goro hissed, Kasumi giggling as Akira held onto his hand even after leaving the shop. “And why are you still holding my hand?!” He growled at the ravenette, Akira chuckling as he removed his hand. Goro huffed as he grabbed a hold of it again, Kasumi mocking a small noise of disgust. 

Why was Goro so… drawn to Akira? He hated him (and he hated pretty people, so it didn’t help), and he swears their relationship was only as close colleagues, or just as distant friends. Goro shouldn't be enjoying the softness and warmth of Akira’s hand like he is at this very moment. 

They walked down the street, the two boys keeping their hands intertwined. Goro kept his eyes glued to the pavement below them, unsure if it was morally wrong to detach their hands. Was Akira tired of holding hands? Was he still holding on because he was? He felt his head twisting and turning, unsure of what to do. Despite the bustling world around them in Yokohama, all Goro could hear was his heart beat. Goro didn't want to act irrational, but his head was filled with everything but rationality.

Goro took the keys for the camper out of his pocket. Kasumi began to walk in front of the two boys, Akira tapping her shoulder. “What's wrong?” Akira murmured, the red haired girl slowing down her pace so she was right in the middle of the two. “Someone has been following us from the churro shop. Akechi, walk to the right,” Kasumi whispered, the boy shaking his head. “Probably a sick fan. They'll get tired of it eventually, let them be.” He hissed, Kasumi’s mouth opening to argue, but the falling as she sighed. “But if we want to be sure,” Akira held onto Goro’s hand once again, “hold her hand, Akechi. If they were following you out of admiration and love, and if they saw you holding hands with a guy and a girl, no less, they'd probably disintegrate and run away.” Akira whispered, Goro taking Kasumi’s soft hand into his own. They began walking at a faster pace with their heads hung low, hearing the footsteps behind them go at the same pace as them. 

“Okay,” Akira said in between breaths, Goro looking at him as he spoke, “what's the game plan? The camper is parked in an almost empty location, so the chances are we will die if we go to get it.” Goro closed his eyes as the trio speed-walked on the streets of Yokohama, a few passerby people looking at them with a look of confusion. Although not afraid of dying, being followed and shanked to death is definitely not how he’d want to go out. Getting to the camper was a priority, but not something that seemed possible- they would be followed there, and they don’t even know who is following them. 

“I have a plan,” Goro whispered, his voice raspy, “I wanted to stay at the camper for a bit until tomorrow, but we can go today. You see that big, tall building by the ferris wheel over there?” The pair looked to where Goro’s head was facing, nodding appropriately. “That’s the Landmark Tower. I originally wanted to go to the observatory on the top floor tomorrow, but we’ll have to go now. No stalker brings their wallet with them to a heist, so if we get in, they can’t.” Kasumi gazed at him, her grip on his hand tightening. “And how do you know that?” 

Goro gave her a disgruntled look, Kasumi’s eyes widening as she soon got the gist.

“Let’s pretend like we don’t know what’s going on. Just a group of one bastard, one bitch and one baby heading to the top floor of the Landmark Tower.” Akira whispered, the footsteps behind them not bothering him at this point. If anything, Akira looked like he was having fun. “Who’s who? If you’re calling me a bastard, I’m going to shove my foot so far up your ass,” Goro hissed, Kasumi giggling at his reaction. “Mmh, please Akechi-kun,” Akira sighed dreamily, Kasumi walking ahead of them. “I refuse to be associated with you two. Especially you, Akira,” She murmured, her anger downplayed by the smile on her face. 

Other than the somewhat shorter, extremely fast stalker-walker behind them, Goro thought that the night in Yokohama was beautiful. The Minato Mirai district was always somewhere he liked to go to relax- the glimmering sealine, the grand ferris wheel, the bustling urban life around him- The observatory at the top of the tower they were going to apparently showcased the world around them to a greater extent, smiling as he thought about what it would look like. 

Upon arriving at the front door of the large building, the footsteps behind them stopped. The figure seemed to be walking in their direction, Goro gulping as they made way for the person.

Out of their jacket, a tuft of long, bright orange hair could be seen.

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed as he got a closer look at the figure- short, but still wearing platform boots. The jacket was a dark green, and the hood was pulled up. They had a backpack with a keychain Goro could pinpoint from anywhere- Featherman R. “Oh my God.” Akira whispered, Goro’s eyes rolling as the ravenette walked slowly behind the figure. “What happened now? Love at first sight?” The brunette hissed, not impressed. “Akechi, that’s my sister.” Kasumi’s eyes widened as Goro was at a loss for words, the pair stumbling around their words. “Wait, what!?” Kasumi gasped, the detective next to her crouching down on the floor as he kept his hands in his hair, giving himself a stress-relief massage. 

“Futaba!” Akira called out, Kasumi hurrying to Akira’s side. Goro felt his heart sink as he tried to figure out why the universe seemed to hate him- they couldn’t even see a tourist attraction in peace without some twist of events. The figure, presumably Akira’s sister, turned around to face them. She pulled down a facial mask, her hands in her pockets as she looked at Akira. Goro got a good look of her face- glasses, along with bright orange hair that contrasted greatly with Akira’s raven head of hair. She wore a white t-shirt with black jeans under the dark green parka she wore, with the platform boots he first noticed about her. “What the hell are you doing in Yokohama? Does Sojiro know you’re here?” She seemed to shake her head, a smile forming on her lips as she watched Akira’s face distort in faux fear.

Kasumi seemed to be enthralled by her appearance. So much so, she completely ignored Goro.

“I came for him,” She murmured, pointing in Goro’s direction. “You know the other day when you asked to go get ramen, but I was really upset and I said I didn’t wanna so I asked you to go pick up some at the convenience store for me?” Akira nodded, Goro slowly piecing the story together. Why Akira was at the 777 Gas Station at 12AM, or why he seemed so interested when Goro explained why he was going to Nagoya in the first place- maybe his suspicions were right. “I didn’t win the auction for that one Featherman thing I was missing in my collection, but he did. I thought that I could maybe create a heist to steal it from him. It’d be easier if the guy running the auction would mail it to him, considering I could interject and take it.” Goro folded his arms as he listened to her speak, sighing. “Stealing someone else’s mail is a federal crime. Besides, that's the exact reason why the auctioneer decided to not mail it to me.” Goro reasoned, turning to face Akira.

“And you,” He murmured, beginning to piece together everything that has happened in the last 48 hours. “You joined me on the trip to interject and get the prize from me, right? Brotherly love… You're a great person.” Akira placed his hands in the air, shaking his head from worry. “It's not like that, I swear!” He tapped Goro’s shoulder, the detective rolling his eyes. “You're despicable. I thought that, maybe for once, you joined me on a trip for a reason other than just teasing me.” He murmured, taking his wallet out, heading to the front desk. To get to the observatory on the Landmark Tower’s top floor, they had to pay about 1500 yen, and it was obvious that he would be responsible. 

Goro realized that spending 6000 yen just for a few minutes in the observatory was probably overkill. He liked pretty sites, but this maybe wasn't especially the best turn of events, considering nobody was talking to each other after what Goro had said. The four individuals stood in the elevator- supposedly one of the fastest ones in Japan. It was quiet as the sounds of machinery were somewhat present in the boxed area, although quiet. Kasumi was looking at Futaba, who was looking at Goro, who was looking at Akira. The two shared a long period of eye contact, Goro shaking his head. 

Upon reaching the observatory, there were only a few people inside. There was a bar that caught Goro’s attention, but it was then stolen by the impressionable view of Yokohama, and everything that surrounded it. The ferris wheel, the glimmering sea, the bright myriad of lights- Goro could feel all his worries washing away just by getting a glimpse of the outside. He found himself distancing from the group, slowly walking to the Southwest part of the observatory. There was a bar, along with a few tables and sofas that were supposed to let people relax, eat, and look at the soothing view in front of them. Goro ignored the alcohol at the bar, Akira joining him by wrapping his arms around his bicep. The detective gazed at him, the ravenette focusing on the world around him. Goro scoffed as he detached himself, walking to the seating by the window.

There were a lot more people crowding the Northeast side, where the ferris wheel and the seaside of Minato Mirai were more visible. Futaba and Kasumi were among the crowd, seeming much more interested with each other rather than the starry night sky or beautiful scenery outside. Akira seemed to be at the bar, speaking to one of the bartenders. Goro kept looking outside, elbows on the countertop with his face resting on his palm. Maybe inviting Akira to join his trip was a bad choice after all- some part of his detective’s intuition was telling him to go against the way Akira whined and pouted while asking to go. 

Upon being lost in thought, the seat next to him was taken by a familiar head of black hair.

Goro sighed as he turned away from the ravenette, Akira passing him a small cup of a sweetened french vanilla coffee. “You’d be surprised by how little coffee they serve,” Akira murmured, Goro chuckling as he looked at the cup of coffee. It was stupid to be mad at Akira for a claim he had no evidence about (especially joining him on a trip just to steal from him), but being pampered just so they could rekindle their bond was also something he didn’t mind. “Have you ever considered it’s because they’re a bar, not Leblanc?” Goro murmured, the sweet smell of the coffee in front of him soothing his nerves and anger. “But still. Coffee is a universal drink, like water. It should be everywhere.” The ravenette said, his fingers tapping on the hardwood counter. Goro watched the movement of his long, slender fingers- the bone structure in his hands, and the veins that would come out every few seconds-

“You’re a caffeine addict. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if your body is 70% coffee rather than water.” Goro kept his sights set, Akira eventually figuring out what the detective next to him was staring at. The ravenette placed his other hand on top of Goro’s, the detective’s breath hitching as he didn’t know how to respond or react. “I’m still mad at you,” He scoffed- despite the anger that Goro supposedly felt, he kept his hand in Akira’s grasp. “For what? A claim you assumed on the spot?” Akira chuckled, the detective wanting to shrivel up out of the situation. He had a nice laugh, and a sultry voice that pleased Goro. 

He hated Akira. A whole lot. He’s supposed to be mad at him, but now he doesn’t know what to feel. Especially when he treats him with such compassion and respect.

“Futaba reminds me of you,” Akira began to say, Goro trying to snake his hand out of Akira’s grasp, but the boy kept his hand firmly placed. “Both nerds when they want to be, but equally passionate. Before meeting you, I didn’t think the ability to spend 110,000 yen on a comic-slash-DVD set was possible, but you always surpass my reasoning.” 

Goro’s eyes widened as he gazed up, Akira smirking. “I was bound to find out eventually, y’know. Futaba was pretty pissed, because she only had 52,000 yen to bid.” Goro sighed as he turned away from Akira, taking small sips of the coffee in front of him. “I find your admiration for Featherman pleasurable. It’s something that makes you happy- I like seeing you happy. The world needs a break from the preppy, self-obsessed ace detective, and they need something more refreshing. I need something more refreshing, like you being yourself.” Goro looked down with weary eyes, posture wobbly as he stared into the depths of the french vanilla coffee. 

“Kurusu, you annoy me.” Goro murmured, laying his head on his forearm on the countertop. “Keep your head up, prince,” Akira sweetly whispered, leaning his face on his hand, elbow on the countertop. He seemed to be indulging in the sights outside the window. His eyes shared the glimmer they shared that night at the 777 Gas Station, from when he was looking at the stars in the passenger seat of Goro’s faulty Cadillac. “Japan is pretty. I’m glad to be here with you.” Goro felt his cheeks heat up, glad he had coverage from Akira’s teasing words due to laying his head on the table. “You know what’s prettier than Japan, though?” Goro brought his head up, a faint pink coating his cheeks.

“You,” They both said at the same time. 

“That was so lame…” The detective groaned, Akira giggling at his immediate disapproval. “You pick what’s worse- what I said, or the fact that I knew what you were going to say?” Goro prompted, Akira shaking his head as he kept looking through the glass. “I think what you said was cute. I was just trying to tease you, but…” The ravenette lifted a hand to squeeze Goro’s cheek, the detective freezing in place at the sudden contact. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me, honey!” He cooed, Goro’s mouth opening as he tried to find a proper set of words- nothing came to mind. Akira kept circulating his thoughts- the warmth of his hand, the sweet smell of vanilla that coated them-- he felt like he was going to break down. “My admiration is the reason why I wanted to join you on this trip- although different, we share a bond that I wanted to strengthen. I really care about you, Akechi, and I would never do something to intentionally hurt you- like steal a prized comic-DVD hybrid thing you bought for, like, 110,000 yen.” 

Goro swore his heart was going at 110 miles per hour. The way Akira spoke, and the way he navigated so calmly through a conversation was soothing to him- the detective didn't have to alter how he acted or behaved around him, because at the end of the day, Akira Kurusu enjoyed being around him. 

Goro hated that he also liked being around Akira. 

“You're the worst.” Goro softly said, his hand intertwining with Akira’s own. “Keep telling me, doll,” The caramel haired boy found himself leaning in slowly, Akira turning to do the same. The air between them was hot, their grip on each other’s hands tightening. Their faces were centimeters apart, Goro almost pressing his lips--

“Akira, Akechi!” A familiar voice called out to them, Goro and Akira maintaining their close posture. “The parking meter is about to expire, we gotta go!” Kasumi yelled, Futaba right behind her. 

“Let's go, prince.” Akira extended his hand out for the detective, Goro tightly grasping onto his hand.

“I hate you, Kurusu.” 

“I love you too, Akechi.”

**-

That night in the camper was quiet. Futaba had gone ‘home’ in the car she ‘borrowed’ from Sojiro without him knowing, but only after exchanging numbers with Kasumi. The gymnast was fast asleep on a sofa in the camper, assuming Akira had fallen asleep right next to her. Goro sighed as he kept his eyes on the road, driving for what felt like forever. The radio sang a quiet jazz song that he’s definitely heard before at jazz bars, enjoying the soothing sounds of the singer’s voice, accompanied by the soft piano and light percussion that made it so relaxing. Goro hated driving, and he hated the cold. The music made it just a bit more bearable.

Just his luck- here he is, on a cold July evening, driving on a lonely highway. Considering how late it was, it was reasonable there were only a handful cars out and about. He decided to slow down the rate at which he was driving- they were almost at their location anyway, so there was no need to rush. His posture was laid back, with his hair in a short ponytail that looked a lot better than he expected it to look. His sleeves were rolled up, which probably explained why he was so cold, but he began to embrace the breeze that hit his body. The passenger seat next to him, usually adorned by Akira, was left empty and cold due to the boy sleeping on the sofa. 

It was empty, until a figure came from behind him. He was able to see that in the mirror above his head.

Akira sat down in the passenger seat, closing his open window. “You were shivering.” He softly said, keeping his voice down so Kasumi could sleep peacefully. “Aren't you supposed to be asleep?” Akira asked, Goro chuckling as he turned the volume from the radio a bit down so he could better hear the boy next to him. “I'm driving, Kurusu. I can't just fall asleep on the road.” He murmured, Akira smiling as he focused his eyes to the road signs they would occasionally encounter while driving. “So, we’re making a pit stop in Hakone? That's on the way to Nagoya anyway, why not just go straight there?” Goro shook his head, a small smile spreading on his face.

“Hakone has a few hot springs. I was thinking we could relax and rejuvenate before heading farther off. Besides, there's a few things I wanna look at while I'm there.” Akira’s head tilted in curiosity, reminding Goro of a small puppy. “If you would like to know,” Goro’s tone became somewhat solemn, his eyes focused on the road, “Hakone is especially personal to me.” Akira seemed like he was listening, with his eyes glued to Goro’s own. “You know how I visit Yongen-jaya frequently? The bathhouse there, the batting cages, the warm cafe- they reminded me of where I grew up, down in Hakone.” Akira placed his ankle onto his knee, nodding to show Goro he was paying attention.

“My mother and I, we were very close.” Goro began to say, his leg bouncing from nerves. “You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, Akechi,” Akira softly said, placing his hand on the shaking detective's shoulder. “I don't want to keep hiding from you, Kurusu. I put on more masks than I can count on my fingers for the world everyday, but I want to be open with you. Hakone defined who I am today, and I feel like, after you helped me overcome large obstacles in my career, you have the right to know.” Goro murmured, turning the steering wheel to the left. Akira seemed to like his proposition, and his resolution.

The smile that spread on Goro’s face wasn't one that went unnoticed. “My mother is one of the strongest people I could name off the top of my head. She could clean the apartment in less than 1 hour, and it was spotless! Oh, and she could cut onions without a single tear.”

Akira noticed Goro’s eyes glimmer, the streetlights openly reflecting in his eyes. He spoke with small chuckles accompanying his words, but his tone was anything but joyful. “She could lift all of the grocery bags in one go, and she made the best pancakes I've ever had.” Goro turned on a turn signal as he switched lanes, the camper right in the middle of the empty highway. “Most of all, she was my mom. She never forgot my birthday, despite being here for only 3 of them. She would always watch TV with me, despite not knowing what was going on. She wanted to make me comfortable.” Goro’s voice trembled the more he went on, the car gaining a bit more speed every few seconds. 

“However, she got me into Featherman. We would wake up every Sunday morning to watch the new episodes, and we would gush about how cool Red Hawk or Pink Argus is. She liked Pink, and I liked Red.” He said, one of his hands falling off the steering wheel as he used his stronger arm to do the driving. “So that’s where the love for Featherman comes from…” Akira came to his own conclusion, Goro smiling a bit as he made a mental image of his mother. 

“Eventually, financial pressure got to her head. You would have thought that, maybe, just maybe, we would have lived to see the new year together. Or to just… Experience life together.” Goro softly said, the car getting off the highway and onto a much smaller road, probably on the outskirts of Kanagawa. The street lights were a lot dimmer, with the moon acting as Goro’s main source of light other than the already dim ones in the car. “You're probably wondering about my father.” Goro’s voice was raspy, the last word said with a lot more of a harsh tone. “He left my mother before I was born. He drained her economically, but soon enough, she wasn't able to find a job anymore. Naturally, she thought the sight of her child starving to death wasn't something she wanted to see. Unstable health, no job? She told me she had one more thing to do.” 

Akira seemed moved by his words, Goro sighing as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel. “The last thing I ever said to my mother was,” The caramel haired boy stifled a sob, pulling his turtleneck up to his mouth with his free hand. “I told her I loved her,” He softly confessed, Akira's gaze Intense as the detective pulled over to the side of the road, parking behind another car. Goro let the car turn itself off, his hands stuck in the comfort of his hair. “My father found out about her suicide a month after it happened. I was sent to an orphanage before he found me, and then I started to live my own life by 16. I racked up enough money to buy a small apartment right above the one I lived in Hakone. What a coincidence, right?” He softly said, his knees up to his chest with his feet on the chair. Akira got out of the passenger seat, wrapping his arms the best he could around Goro.

The detective hated a lot of things- but not Akira.

Without even thinking, his arms wrapped around the boy above, silent tears soaking Akira's shirt. “I'm here for you, Akechi. Don't keep your emotions bottled up, it's not good for you.” 

Had Kasumi not been sleeping, he would have screamed and shouted until nothing was left.

He silently cried into the warmth of Akira’s shoulder, the other boy playing with his hair to try and calm him down. Goro kept holding on, not wanting his warmth to leave him in the cold again. “Since bottling emotions are bad, I have something I want to tell you,” Goro spoke between breaths, still connected to Akira, “please, call me Goro. I'll call you Akira- oh, Akira, I love you with my whole heart,” he softly said, the ravenette only hugging him tighter. Akira made him feel comfortable, and warm, and accepted, and loved- Goro sincerely admired him, and could only hope that Akira felt the same way.

“Can I tell you another secret?” Goro asked, Akira pulling away so he could see his face fully. 

“I’m really tired,” Goro mumbled, keeping eye contact with Akira, “so I've been meaning to ask if you can drive.” He asked, the detective waddling over to the passenger seat and pulling it extremely low, so it served like a bed. Akira chuckled as he knelt down, placing a gentle kiss to Goro’s warm cheek. “Sleep well, prince.” Goro gave a soft chuckle as he faced him, their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. “And, Goro?”

The caramel haired boy looked at him with admiration, Akira’s expression reciprocating those feelings. 

“Thank you for opening up to me,” Akira softly said, pressing another kiss to Goro's cheek. “We'll speak more in the morning, love,” The ravenette got into the driver's seat, cracking his knuckles as he turned on the car. He seemed well equipped, and he looked mature while in the driver's seat, messing with stations on the radio. 

“What is with you guys?” A familiar voice said, Goro too tired to turn his body around to spot the source. “Oh, Kasumi! You're awake!” The red haired girl walked over to the two seats in the front, noticing the positions have changed. She sat on one of the seats behind the passenger seat, eyeing Goro suspiciously. “Many questions- are you guys actually going by a first name basis now? Also, why is Akechi in the passenger seat? You don't know how to drive, Akira.” 

Goro’s eyes widened as the car began to move, Akira scoffing. “Great, now you made Goro worried. Don't worry, babe, I know how to drive, I just don't have my license on me right now.”

Kasumi and Goro both jolted out of their seats, Akira driving at a more than normal speed. “Y’know, Goro, I trust his judgement. Akira failed every driving test he’s had, but ended up learning from his failures in the process. The chances we die are, like, ONLY 23%.” Kasumi informed, Goro sighing as he closed his eyes.

He wants to be in Hakone.


	3. Hakone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakone :)

Akira had gathered that Hakone was very beautiful, no matter where you went. The hidden backstreets, the alleyways, or just the entire town as a whole. Maybe that was the reason Goro seemed so at peace while walking down the sidewalk, the gentle and soothing atmosphere of the road leading to the town cradling his body. Kasumi, despite living in the city her whole life, also seemed to enjoy the calm nature of Hakone and it’s streets. Coincidentally, it reminded Akira of his own hometown, much before he moved to Yongen-jaya for college. 

“So, why Hakone?” Kasumi murmured, Goro not phased by her question. Akira looked at the detective to make sure he was okay, being met with a reassuring smile from Goro. “I grew up here. More specifically, in one of the backstreets that you can’t really find that easily, only because Hakone is too pretty to have worn-out small buildings next to luxurious hot springs and modern houses.” Goro explained, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, more observant of his surroundings. “It's a few blocks away from here, if I remember- my apartment building was like a neighborhood itself. Everyone knew each other one way or the other, but my mother was good at blending in.” Kasumi hummed in acknowledgement, Akira smiling at his explanation. 

“On the other hand, that's what made her stand out. I've been a bit less fanatic about coming back to Hakone due to that reason, considering my… Presence, on TV, they'd probably notice who I am.” Kasumi giggled as she playfully hit his shoulder, a little skip in her walk. “Is that a subtle brag, Ace Detective?” Goro rolled his eyes as the girl kept giggling, walking by his side. Goro seemed at ease, regardless of the jokes they made. Akira felt at ease as a result- if Hakone was a source of joy, in some sense, for Goro… He'd like to visit with him more often.

“Look, there's the hot spring!” The path to the resort was layered with cherry blossoms and the sweet smell of summer. Goro seemed enthralled as he walked ahead of the two other travelers, Akira and Kasumi catching up with him a few seconds later. Women and men with their lovers and friends were scattered around the hot spring, but the resort was still serene and calm. “You ready to go in?” Akira asked, Kasumi nodding hurriedly while Goro gave a small ‘wait’. “I wanna embrace the atmosphere,” The detective said, a few passerby people eyeing the trio. 

“I did miss Hakone, to be fair. There are some spots that have completely changed since I was last here, and some spots that are the exact same. This hot spring, though, has always stayed the same. The staff are still the same, and tend to remember their customers quite well. You could relate to where I’m getting at, Akira, since you frequent the bathhouse by Leblanc.” Goro murmured, crossing his arms as the aforementioned ravenette hummed in understanding. “Do you think they’ll recognize you?” Kasumi piped up, her arms swinging behind her back. “I hope not.” 

The trio walked into the building, the warmth of the indoors placing them in a state of peace. Kasumi was left in shock as she looked around, the warm atmosphere and gentle lighting reminding them of home. “My mother was friends with one of the workers when we came here for the first time, so we always got a discount. I never realized how expensive this really was for her, though…” Goro pondered as he gazed at a piece of chalkboard with the prices loosely written on it. “We can go for the evening service, which is half an hour from now. It'll last two hours, and then there's the late night service.” Akira murmured, pointing at the writing on the board for Kasumi to see. 

Upon giving the money to the worker behind the counter, they seemed to gaze at a somewhat tense Goro for longer than expected. Worst case scenario, they know them from TV. Even worse case scenario, they know his mother. 

“You look nervous. Please, relax in the hot spring, and enjoy your visit!” The worker calmly said, nodding, their hand pointing in the direction of towels and the actual hot spring area.

Upon walking into the familiar hot spring, the mist of the warm air and humidity had reached their bodies. Equipped with nothing but towels, the trio gazed around like it was something bold and grand- when it was just a highly rated hot spring near Hakone’s backstreets. Kasumi didn’t seem to mind being next to the two boys, since they had all established trust in their relationship. It wasn’t that busy, but it seemed worth the 7500 yen that Goro loosely spent about 4 minutes ago. Upon crossing his arms and looking over the uniquely decorated area, he remembered that his total of spent money was exactly 264,100 yen. He sighed as he felt his head heat up, turning around to gaze at Kasumi.

“I’m gonna look around a bit before getting in. There’s a little bathhouse down the hall, so I’m gonna go there first.” She leaned into Akira’s personal space, the ravenette booping her nose. “I got your back, Akira. This is all a part of the plan.” She whispered, yet it sounded more like a very quiet scream (loud enough for Goro to hear). The detective cocked an eyebrow, staring at Kasumi, then looking over at Akira. “What plan? What are you scheming?” He got on the defensive, crossing his arms. “I dunno. She just brought it up. That's not what matters right now though, right?” Akira murmured, a smirk painting his face. Goro scrunched his nose and pouted, turning away from him. 

“I don't like that face.” He murmured, Akira cooing at his precious expression. “Why not? I thought you loved me.” Goro flushed upon hearing Akira’s voice in his ear, scrambling away by actually getting into a less crowded spot of the hot spring. “Everytime you make that face, it's because you're plotting something. You think I’m stupid?” Akira stepped into the hot spring, a soft sound of pleasure leaving his lips from the satisfaction of the warm air and mist.

“First and foremost, I don't think you're stupid. Cute, but not stupid.” Akira murmured, Goro rolling his eyes as he began to relax his muscles. “And second of all, that's, like, really rude. Akiraphobia…” The detective scoffed at his wording, playfully hitting his shoulder as the ravenette giggled at his response. “The first time we met, it was at the batting cages in Yongen-Jaya. Around this time last year, I think? You were new to Tokyo for college- you told me that. You were hitting home runs and I was hitting… average shots,” He began to say, Akira shaking his head as he placed a warm finger to Goro’s plump lips. 

“Don't lie to yourself, babe, you were missing all the shots. I kinda felt bad for you, to be honest…” He said with pity, Goro hissing at his response. “You're seriously going to say I was missing all the shots? You're really gonna say that. I can't even believe you.” Akira shook his head, a smile on his lips as he watched Goro slowly explode. “Well I'm not gonna lie to you, babe. That's like breaking the law.” Goro sighed as he let his body relax, arms extending behind him and onto the ground, while his body laid motionless in the water of the hot springs. “There's no use in arguing with you. You're like a child.” He murmured, closing his eyes to better relax. 

“Ooh, someone's gettin’ comfy!” Akira mimicked his posture, their legs touching as a result of the ravenette getting into place.

Goro immediately jolted up, a soft gasp erupting from his lips as he moved away from the boy next to him. 

Akira opened his eyes to see a worried Goro, a sly smirk on his lips. “I'm not ticklish, I'm just--!” The detective saw the depths of Hell in Akira’s eyes, malice coating his expression. The ravenette extended his hands to Goro’s sides, the boy’s eyes crinkling as he tried escaping Akira’s grasp, only cornering himself into the lesser populated side of the hot spring. His fingers moved to wherever they could reach, Goro squirming around like he was dodging attacks, and he was, if Akira's tickling could even be considered as such. The detective would giggle until he had no breath left, Akira seeming to enjoy the euphoria that was displayed on Goro’s face. 

A true, honest smile was Goro’s best attribute. 

The pair looked at each other with expressions of happiness, Goro’s cheeks coated with a strong pink while the grin on Akira’s face was replaced with a softer, more gentle smile. “I’m gonna have to get you back eventually, you realize that, right?” Goro murmured, Akira shaking his head. “I’m always on guard. Try me, bitch.” He whispered back, the caramel haired boy rolling his eyes as he decided to let the atmosphere soothe his anger and the tension between them. 

“So,” Goro began to say, Akira’s attention on the caramel haired boy who seemed to be stumbling around his words, “I never got to properly thank you for last night.” Akira seemed confused by his words, crossing his arms. “I was just being there for you, Goro. I just… Care about you.” The detective shuddered at the usage of his first name, but liked hearing it from Akira’s mouth. “I've gathered that,” Goro quickly murmured, fixing his posture so that he wasn't slouched over. “I also… care about you.” The more he spoke, the quieter his words were. “Mm, what was that? Speak louder,” Akira murmured, endeared by his words that he clearly heard. “I can still take it back, though. Don't tease me.” Goro hissed, Akira giggling at his response. 

“I haven't really opened up about my family life to anyone else, but I doubt anyone would choose to hear about it anyway… I really do thank you for listening to me.” Akira smiled as he uncrossed his arms, shaking his head. “Stop being polite for one second! I'm grateful that you're able to be so open with me now- or that we make each other comfortable enough to be that open with each other.” 

Goro gave a gentle smile, taking advantage of the silence that followed Akira’s words to relax. “I… I really appreciate you, and everything you do for me. I’m an annoying, scholarly, preppy detective with many, many unresolved grudges. You sticking around to talk to me… it means the world.” He got lost in his words, Akira shushing him. “If you keep being nice to me, I’m gonna fall in love with you again.” The ravenette murmured, Goro chuckling as the air between them was quiet once again.

“Hey,” Akira finally said, breaking the elongated silence that was between the pair, “if I remember right, there’s no bathhouse at this establishment. There are two hot springs on the west and east parts of the building, but…” Goro gazed up at the ravenette, who was coming to his own conclusions. “You really think Yoshizawa would ditch us? She’s probably at the women’s spring.” 

Akira shook his head at Goro’s question, the caramel haired boy’s head tilting slightly as he pondered the situation. “Ever since she met Futaba yesterday, she’s been somewhat on edge. I would have thought you noticed it, too.” Akira murmured, Goro’s eyebrows furrowing as he tried pinpointing what was happening. “Yeah, I did. She was acting all smiley and bubbly, but more than usual. In case you didn't notice, she was texting someone on the way here.” Akira’s eyes widened as he placed his warm hands on Goro’s shoulders, the two boys making direct eye contact, faces centimeters apart.

“Do you think… she invited Futaba here?”

Goro seemed to notice the worry on Akira’s face- Futaba, his sister, who is not even under his custody, running away from home in her father’s car to a location hours away from her home? Although an adult, Goro remembered Akira telling him that Sojiro was somewhat protective of them, ensuring their safety and protection almost always. Although not an inconvenience for Goro, he understood the worry that overcame Akira. “She has every motive to be here in Hakone, too! She’s my sister, but she’s also after you for having rights to the Featherman DVD she wanted! And, she and Kasumi became pretty close last night!” He descended further down a staircase of anxiety as he pieced together what was going on, Goro sighing. “Do you think her father knows she’s here? I doubt it would be bad if he’s aware of where she is,” Akira sighed as he closed his eyes, Goro unsure of what to do.

The detective sighed, grasping Akira’s hand into his own. Albeit awkward, Akira’s eyes were wide open as he looked at a flushed Goro. “Let’s find Yoshizawa. That’ll clear up our nerves for now, okay? Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” Akira was taken aback by the sincerity in Goro’s tone, the older boy leading him through the bubbling water in the hot spring up to the steps they came down from. “Towels secured? I don’t want to be seen with a naked guy on tomorrow’s news.” Akira’s worrisome frown was now a small smile, his grip on Goro’s hand loosening. “So, what you’re saying is that you’d like to see me naked, just not on the news.” 

Goro’s eyes widened as he let go of Akira’s hand, fixing his towel around his waist. “Now, just for that comment, you get no hand-holding.” The ravenette cooed at his words, whining at the loss of contact. “I thought days of hiding things were over! At least admit it,” Akira murmured, the boys going to get their clothes and change. Goro sighed as he basked in the warmth from the mist in the area, taking a few moments before responding to Akira. “I want to make you happy, but I don’t want you being cocky. You’re too powerful with a smirk on your face.” He softly said, fitting a soft, white Featherman R t-shirt on. “That’s a weird way of saying that I’m hot…” Akira whispered, a smile on his face as Goro murmured a small ‘shut up’ at him.

“I like this style on you! Tucked in shirt, a nice belt, and cuffed black jeans? Don’t forget the classic white high-tops!” Akira cooed, Goro rolling his eyes. “Being surrounded by idiots with good style does good things, right? I told you, Goro!” The detective sighed as he and Akira walked out into the main lobby of the resort, standing patiently as they waited for Kasumi. “Man, I’ll never forget. You walked in 5 minutes before Leblanc was closing, with an argyle vest over a white button up… and khaki pants? Mind you, in 90 degree weather? I mean, the only reason I let you in was because you were double cheeked up on a Saturday night! How could I possibly say no?” 

“Shut up. You had a crush on me and I could tell. To be fair, I did too--” Akira placed a hand in front of Goro, most likely telling him to stop. The hand then formed into a singular finger, pointing at a familiar redhead with a somewhat shorter orange haired girl next to her.

“Holy shit,” Akira sighed, Goro shaking his head as he made eye contact with the pair. 

Goro’s didn’t seem to think before he found himself and Akira hurrying over to the two girls, Kasumi having her hand in Futaba’s. “Before you ask any questions,” She murmured, Goro sighing. “Futaba-chan, how did you get here?” The orange haired girl gave a coy smile as she looked up to the detective, then to her brother. “I went home last night because Sojiro was worried. I then spoke to Kasumi the entire night by text, and she told me you guys were heading to Hakone before Nagoya. I wanted to meet up with her again, so I ended up taking a train here.” Akira’s head perked up at the mention of a train, seemingly confused by her words. 

“What do you mean train? How are you getting back home tonight?”

Futaba pressed the tips of her two index fingers together, gazing down at them while Kasumi chuckled at her stance. 

“Sumi mentioned that your camper can most likely fit one more person…” Futaba softly said, Goro’s tongue clicking at her comment. 

“How wonderful. You want to join our road trip? You do realize there’s only one more stop left on it, right? Besides, you would be accompanying me to getting merchandise you wanted.” Goro reasoned, Akira looking at Futaba in pure confusion. “Yeah, but I’m here for Akira and Kasumi. It seemed like you guys were having fun, and I wanted in.” 

Akira, Futaba and Kasumi seemed to make puppy-dog eyes at Goro, the detective rolling his eyes as he faced away from them.

“If any of you complain about not having enough space to sleep, I’m going to personally throw every single one of you out onto the road. Then, in order to get back to Yongen-jaya, you know how many hours you’d have to walk? 17. Don’t be a bother, we’re leaving now.” Futaba threw her arms up in joy, Kasumi smiling brightly as Akira looked at Goro in what seemed to be appreciation.

One more stop left on their road trip, huh? Goro chuckled as he walked behind the trio, Akira and Futaba swinging arms with hands clamped together, Kasumi’s arm around Futaba’s neck. 

What could go wrong in Nagoya?


	4. Nagoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conflict :(
> 
> SKJSKDKD i should ... put accurate description ..... then again ... read it urself >:(

The air that poured out from the window was a lot colder than it was any other morning. Goro shivered as he kept his eyes focused on the road, Kasumi and Futaba chatting amongst themselves while eating frozen waffles they purchased from the convenience store. “Goro, come join us! Pull over on the side of the road!” Akira shouted with his mouth full of food, Goro stifling a soft giggle as he kept driving. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Besides, you know I don’t like waffles.” Kasumi gasped as Futaba kept eating her waffle, the redhead gazing at Goro. “How can you say that!? I take it that you like pancakes?”

Goro sighed as he shook his head, making a sharp turn onto a different part of the highway. “To be or not to be, Yoshizawa.” Futaba snorted at his comment, Kasumi’s eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out what Goro meant. “You’ve been driving all night, maybe that’s why you’re acting kookoo.” She murmured, Akira taking another bite of his frozen waffle. “To be fair, Goro, you deserve a break.” The caramel haired boy rolled his eyes as he kept his eyes on the road. “The car won’t drive itself, genius. You drive extremely slow, Yoshizawa will probably treat it like Mario Kart and go 90 miles per hour, and I don’t feel secure enough to leave Futaba-chan in control of a multi-purpose camper.” 

Akira chuckled at his response, holding his half eaten waffle in his hand as he approached the front of the camper, sitting in the seat next to Goro. “You’re lacking coffee, babe.” Goro’s grip on the steering wheel intensified, Akira smiling at his small actions. “At least eat something?” The caramel haired boy sighed as he slouched a bit in the chair, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. “What’s there to eat?” The ravenette gave a wide smile, hurrying back to the cabin area and bringing with him back to the front a plastic bag with the logo of a convenience store on it. “There’s frozen waffles, gummy bears, chips… I’m also on the menu, if you’d like,”

Goro’s breath hitched, shifting in his seat as he gave a small chuckle. “Very funny. I’ll take the gummy bears.” He heard Futaba laugh loudly in the back, Kasumi’s giggling adding a lighter tone to the situation. “Holy shit, I thought you weren’t gonna pick anything out of spite. You want gummy bears?” Akira murmured again, a small chuckle present at the end of his words. “Yeah, I’m hungry. Gimme.” Goro made grabby hands with his free hand, the other hand busy on the steering wheel. Akira cooed at his actions, a pure smile on his face as he poured a few gummy bears into Goro’s palm. 

“Mm, thanks.” Akira smiled as he began to walk back to where Kasumi and Futaba were, yet something caught him off guard-

A sturdy grip to his shirt.

He turned around and saw a hand grabbing his shirt. “Stay with me,” A soft-spoken Goro said, Akira turning around to see Futaba and Kasumi enjoying themselves and chatting, not paying attention to them. The ravenette slid into the open passenger seat, greeted with Goro’s gentle smile. “We’re almost at Nagoya,” Akira murmured, noticing some of the welcome signs and pickets placed for the tourists and visitors who passed by. “Isn’t the kid you’re meeting with in his apartment? What if you got scammed again?” Goro thought of the pathetic, worn out convertible he left back in Yongen-Jaya, shivering at the thought of driving in the open rain.

“He seemed nice in the messages, though. And he’s your age, I told you that too. He needed some extra money for something he’s planning to buy, and he said he didn’t care that much for Featherman to begin with.” Goro murmured, Akira eating the last part of his frozen waffle before answering him. “If you trust him, I trust your intuition. I just want to see you happy, and if Featherman will do it, then I’m glad.” The detective shook his head at Akira’s words, a frown on his face. “You make me happy, too.” 

The ravenette had a sweet smile on his face, taking in Goro’s words. “That was one of the most genuine things I think you’ve ever said to me.” Goro sighed at Akira’s pleasure, his hand turning on a turning signal as he drove the camper onto a much more secluded road, Nagoya’s city life up ahead. “Genuine? No, genuine was when I said I hated you. But was it one of the nicest things I’ve ever said to you? Yeah, absolutely.” He chuckled, swiping a hand through his hair as he didn’t have to focus on the road that much anymore, since he was now in traffic. 

“I’d be offended, but I remembered when you told me that you loved me. I love you, too.” Akira murmured, crossing his legs on the passenger seat as he got tired of sitting normally. Goro rolled his eyes, the ravenette blowing a kiss in his direction. 

“Akira, I really have to thank you.” 

The ravenette looked in his direction, seemingly confused by this revelation. “I'd have to thank Yoshizawa-san later, too, but our journey is almost over. You didn't have to come with me to Hakone or Yokohama, but you chose to anyway. I'm truly grateful for the… the compassion that you showed me throughout this trip.” Akira smiled as he shook his head, his hands in his pockets. “Thank me when we get back to Yongen-Jaya, babe.” Goro chuckled as he turned onto another road, parking the camper behind a smaller car. 

There was an assortment of people walking around- college students, the elderly, and office workers. To the right of the camper was an apartment building of impressionable size, Goro on his phone. “Is this the place?” A curious Kasumi asked, Futaba following close behind her as they walked to the front of the camper, standing behind Goro and Akira. “Yeah. It's one of the apartments on the higher floors, apparently, so get ready to walk a lot.” The detective opened the door, Akira opening the other one for Futaba and Kasumi to walk out of. 

Upon walking into the apartment building, the first thing Goro noticed was how highly guarded a lot of it was. He spotted a few men in black staring at them, speaking into intercoms then looking away. He was used to the presence of security guards due to his profession and identity on TV, but these men were a lot scarier than the men he dealt with. “Hey, aren't they scary?” A soft-spoken Futaba murmured, Kasumi shrugging as Akira held Goro’s hand in his.

Goro’s knuckle pushed a button for the elevator, noticing the men in black from earlier still gazing at them. A few women passed by, some gawking at Goro’s appearance and looks, and Akira was there to make them back off. The four individuals walked into the elevator, waiting until the door closed to speak to each other. 

“Who would've thought that an apartment building would be this well guarded.” Kasumi sighed, Akira shaking his head. “Didn't they seem more strict, though? Like, yeah, they're security guards, but usually one person doesn't have more than like, 2 or 3. But 10? 10 men in black circulating a Nagoya apartment residence?” Goro pondered as Akira spoke, trying to come up with an answer that made sense. “There's probably an important individual boarding here. That, or they're keeping watch.” He murmured, Futaba walking out of the now open elevator door. “Well, it doesn't matter to us. We just gotta pick up the DVD, go home, and it's over.” She softly said, Kasumi and Akira joining her side as Goro walked out of the elevator at a slower pace, checking the directions again.

“It should be down the hall,” he said, walking ahead of the trio. It made sense that Goro was excited- this is something he cares about a lot, and it will finally be in his hands after many troubles and tribulations. 

The four stood at the door, Akira holding Goro’s hand in his. “Are you ready?” 

The detective nodded, exhaling a shaky breath as he gave the door a sturdy three knocks.

The door opened subtly, a frail boy with somewhat blue hair was at the other end.

“Goro Akechi?!” He shouted, the aforementioned detective sighing at his reaction as he heard a few ‘where’s?!’ from a few rooms down. “I wasn't expecting you to come, but, come in!” The four gazed at each other curiously before stepping in, Futaba closing the door behind her. “So, Mishima, how's life treatin’ ya?” The orange haired girl murmured, hands in her pockets. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turning to face her. “How'd you know my name?” She gave a soft smirk, avoiding eye contact with him. “I was also bidding on the Featherman DVD, but Akechi beat me out.” Mishima smiled as he looked at Goro, the detective ecstatic. 

“Ah, did it get in your hands fine?”

The smile on Goro’s face soon dropped.

Mishima’s speaking like it already… arrived? The whole point of going to Nagoya was to pick it up- to hold it in his hands and take it home, considering mailing it would be too dangerous. “I don't mean to be blunt,” Goro began to speak, his hands at his sides, “but I never got it. Did you mail it? Mishima, the whole reason I’m here from Yongen-Jaya is to pick it up.”

The boy was confused, Akira gazing at Mishima, then Goro. “I was told by you that you'd be picking it up, so that's why I didn't mail it. I take customer requests seriously,” Mishima murmured, Goro’s hands hurried in his hair as he tried to understand the situation. “So then where is it? Who's you give it to?” He shouted, Mishima shivering from the tone.

Goro sighed, scratching his neck as Akira watched him intently. “I'm- I’m sorry. That was rude-- just, who'd you give it to, if not me?” He questioned, Mishima looking at the four of them. Kasumi seemed intrigued by the situation, while Futaba seemed just as confused as Goro. 

“A man came by earlier- tall, lanky, but heavily guarded. He was picking it up on your behalf.” 

“On my behalf?” He hissed, staring at his open palm before looking up at Mishima. “Are you that naïve to listen to whatever someone tells you? They obviously weren't connected to me, I would have told you if I wouldn't be able to make it!” Mishima seemed fed up with Goro’s confusion, his hands digging into his pockets. 

“They said they were your father, Akechi! Someone you're related to! Of course I'd give it to your family, especially since you were two days late to pick it up in the first place!” 

Oh.

Kasumi gasped as Goro slumped to the floor, sitting on his legs as desperate hands held onto the rug beneath him. His father? Of course he knew he was out and about, but why get personally involved in his affairs so late in his life? The appearance of his deadbeat father, no less- this wasn't supposed to happen, and it was never supposed to happen. Goro never wanted to see that man again, but why was his father, the one who left, making efforts to distort his life once again?

Akira got into the floor to see Goro, making sure he was okay. The detective stood up quietly, eyes closed as he faced Mishima. “Did he give a name?” Goro choked out, voice cracking as he held up a hand to his mouth. 

“Masayoshi Shido.”

They said the name at the same time, Goro shaking his head as a lucrative grin spread on his face. “Oh, this is great…” He chuckled to himself, Futaba hiding behind Kasumi, who was watching him with concern. Akira seemed disgusted by the situation, but more worried about Goro’s wellbeing than anything else. “Mishima, did that rat bastard say where he’d be going?” The boy, who seemed shaken, nodded as he moved away from Goro. “O-Osaka. I heard him from down the hall.” Goro sighed as he shook his head, leaning on a table by him. He turned to face the trio, who all looked at him in anticipation.

“Hey,” Goro began to say, Mishima staring at him. “Are you guys up for one more road trip?” 

The trio cheered as the words came out, Futaba absolutely ecstatic. Goro slammed a fist down on the table, eyes staring at nothingness as he thought about his plan. “Masayoshi Shido will absolutely rue the day he decided to interfere with Goro Akechi. I'll make him pay, not just for this, but for all the pain he's caused me, and my mother, in our lives. I'll avenge her at the same time I avenge myself.” Goro gazed at Mishima, who seemed happy with his resolution. “I have university work, so I can't join your trip. But, I'll do whatever I can to help, though, Akechi.” 

The detective smiled, nodding his head as he cracked his knuckles. “Alright,” Goro murmured, opening Mishima’s door, “we got a heart to steal. Mishima, thank you for giving me this opportunity.” The trio followed behind Goro, Mishima waving then goodbye as they walked out of the door.

Upon heading to the elevator, the doors closed and the four were left alone in the enclosed space. Goro’s eyes were red, the boy’s arms crossed as he bit on his lip. “Your dad is Masayoshi Shido?” Futaba curiously asked, Goro rolling his eyes at the mention of his name. “Obviously, I was crying about it upstairs.” Akira peeked up as he saw Futaba shrug, looking down at her shoes. “Who’s that, though?” Kasumi asked, Goro too focused on the ground beneath him to properly hear her. “He’s this bigshot who’s well known for the publication of old and lost DVDs and comics. He also sells regular stuff, though- but he’s just some old C.E.O.”

Goro chuckled at Futaba’s explanation, his eyes fixed to the ground. “He also happens to be my deadbeat father. I always wanted to get back at him for what he did to me and my mom, but I was never able to pinpoint his location. Even if I wanted to arrest him for abuse for when he did live with us, one of the victims is dead and I don’t have enough evidence to justify an arrest.” Akira tugged at his shoulder, the boy looking up to see the elevator doors opening. 

Upon walking out of the elevator, the men in black from before seemed to have left. Goro sighed as he scratched his cheek, some girls passing by and waving or saying hi. “Let’s get out of here,” the detective murmured. “Those men in black were definitely here for Shido, then. It makes sense.” Futaba quietly said, Kasumi nodding as she tapped Goro’s shoulder. “Maybe they were waiting for you to arrive?” She questioned, Goro taking his hands out of his pockets. “Shido already knows I was going to Nagoya, that’s why he came here before me. However, he expects that to be the end of it.” Goro began to say, his hand digging into Akira’s pocket and taking out the bag of gummy bears he was offered earlier.

“He doesn’t anticipate our arrival in Osaka, though.” Goro said, waiting until he was done speaking to eat some gummy bears. “That’s where I come in!” Futaba smiled, Akira seemingly confused by her comment. “I’ll do research on Shido for the time being- business in Osaka, and any events we should look out for. Once we have that information, it’s safe to say that we can successfully track down Shido and get our shit back.” She excitedly said as she typed away on her phone, Kasumi taking out her phone too. “I’ll help! If it means we can stop both a thief and a terrible person, I’m on board.” 

Upon walking outside of the apartment building, a much stranger sight laid in front of the four. 

The wheels on the camper, their main source of transportation, were slashed. The body was keyed, and the hood of the camper was gone.

Akira seemed taken back, a few people walking by and not paying them any attention. “You think Shido had something to do with this?” Goro murmured as he kneeled down, further examining the cuts in the tires. “All his security buffs left, so their business was probably done. What's more important, though, is how we’re gonna get to Osaka now.” Kasumi pondered, Goro sighing as he gazed at his wallet, which he had taken out of his pocket. “A towing company and new tires in Nagoya? How expensive do you think that’d be?” He asked, Akira seemingly uncomfortable. “You’ve been recklessly spending all your cash these past few days. I’ll chip in.” 

Goro grabbed Akira’s wrist, the pair looking at each other, then the wallet in Akira’s hand. “If you had cared about my economic status, you would have chipped in beforehand. Your stance shouldn’t change now.” The detective gave a faux smile as he gently held Akira’s hand, Kasumi sighing as she began to walk to Goro, showing her phone screen to him. “There’s an auto shop with a towing system a few blocks down. We can call them,” She murmured, Goro nodding his head as he took his phone out, dialing the number. “Are you sure you don’t need help?” Akira asked again, Goro looking at him dead in the eye. “I swear to God, ask me that one more time--”

The harsh, honest tone in Goro’s voice soon twisted, the man on the phone saying a quiet ‘hello’, a bright smile spreading on Goro’s face as he straightened his posture. 

“Yes! Hi!”

The trio looked at him in disbelief.

“How does he do it?” Futaba questioned, Akira enthralled by the sweet sounds of his words, and the glimmer in his eyes. “I dunno, but I love when he does it.” He dreamily sighed, giggling as Goro stuck up a direct middle finger in his direction. “In 5 minutes? That is… Okay! That works, thank you again for your assistance!” Goro giggled, hanging up as the smile on his face disintegrated. “Someone will get us help. Thank you, Yoshizawa-san.” He sighed, the red-haired girl nodding as she put her phone back in her pocket. “I think all we can do is wait, for now.” 

-

65,200 yen.

It took 65,200 yen and a subtle breakdown in the bathroom of a family owned auto shop for the camper to be fixed. And, another bad choice on Goro’s behalf: spending an additional 1,700 yen at a local convenience store.

Goro had a chalked up total of 331,000 yen spent in a span of 2-3 days. He swore he felt guilty that he was this bad with money and savings, but he shouldn’t have to be too careful if it’s for his happiness, right? He sighed as the woman on the radio sang her jazz tune, his dominant hand keeping hold of the steering wheel while the other fiddled with the turn signal, the new and improved camper turning slightly onto another part of the highway. Maybe thinking about his bad habits wasn’t the best idea for the time being.

331,000 yen is gone, Goro’s first love interest tells him he loves him back, and now his deadbeat father shows up? He always knew his father had an involvement in the world of comic and DVD media, but to directly get involved in his life after all these years? Shido was a bigshot CEO, Goro was an ace detective, and the past was definitely behind Shido. 

“You’re thinkin’ hard.” A sultry voice said from behind him, Goro relaxing a bit as Akira slid into the passenger seat. Something about the ravenette’s presence seemed to soothe Goro’s nerves. “it’s… it’s nothing, really.” He murmured, lowering the volume from the radio so he could better hear Akira. “About Shido,” He began to say, Goro keeping quiet. “It’s okay if Shido is on your mind. I can guarantee he’s in all of our’s, too.” The detective shook his head, rolling his eyes at the comment. “So, it’s safe to bet Shido was the man in your story from the other night? On the way to Hakone.” 

Goro nodded, a huff leaving his lips. 

“It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, I wouldn't want to, either. You just seemed on edge since what happened at Mishima’s earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He murmured, placing an almost empty bag of gummy bears in Goro’s lap. 

“Yua Arakawa.”

Akira looked up, a mouth full of gummy bears and eyes glimmering awaiting Goro, the caramel haired boy flushing upon being so close to the other boy. “That was my mother's name. Goro Arakawa wasn't a name that would roll off the tongue that easily, especially with people like Masayoshi Shido watching the news everyday, and I sure as hell didn't want to be a -Shido- kind of kid. My mother had a fondness of the name Akechi, but also of the name Goro. I thought to put the two together, and low and behold, Goro Akechi was born.” 

The ravenette looked at him curiously, eating a few more gummy bears before replying. “Do you wish to revert back to Goro Arakawa?” He murmured, Goro staying quiet as he thought about the question. “It’s my mom’s name. That's her legacy, not mine. That name is a part of my past, but the name Akechi is what drives my present and future. Good question.” Akira smiled at the comment, scratching his neck as he watched Goro’s precision to the wheel, turning it ever so slightly with his eyes on the road.

“So, how are you planning on getting back at Shido?” Akira bluntly asked, Goro’s eyebrows raising in confusion. “You think I’m scheming something?” He questioned, taking a few gummy bears and chewing on them. “Goro. Babe. This man ruined your life. The whole day, I’ve caught you smiling like an idiot, and while it's cute, I'm concerned. You have something up your sleeve.” He deadpanned, Goro rolling his eyes as he flicked his wrist. “Murder is off the table, in case you weren't aware. I'd get crucified by the media if they found out an anti-murder detective commit an entire homicide.” Akira seemed pleased by this answer, thinking more about his comment. 

“I want to make him fear for his life.” Goro smiled, his grip on the steering wheel fastening. “In one of the earlier seasons of Featherman, Black Condor decided to strike fear into his enemy before striking- he sent out something similar to a calling card. I wanted to try it out- Shido would obviously know who sent it, but that's the part that excites me the most.” Akira chuckled as he thought about his reasoning, the calm laughter then turning into uncontrollable giggles. Goro’s frown then began to form into a smile, the contagious laughter eventually reaching the both of them as they couldn't control themselves, 

“Oh, fuck off, will you? Black Condor is cooler than you'll ever be.” Goro chuckled, Akira still catching his breath. “But it's a smart plan, though! They wouldn't expect ace detective Goro Akechi to be into some popular sentai bird show, so they would think Shido is lying… It almost scares me how good you are at shit like this.” Goro’s eyes met Akira’s as the detective slowed down the car, then looking back to the highway. “Featherman is not just ‘some popular sentai bird show’, mind you. There's layers to the messages in the episodes, the development of the characters and the way the villains are written is just-- hey!” 

Akira seemed to be recording his ramblings. “I like to make sure I have evidence of you being happy. It makes me happy.” Goro’s mouth fell open, lips parted as he was unsure of what to do, fully facing Akira with pink tinted cheeks. 

Goro gave a small huff, focusing back on the road. “Great. Now I can never be happy again.” He murmured, Akira cackling at his resolution. “What kind of answer is that?! I like seeing you happy, that's all!” Goro shook his head with a small smile, the camper turning onto a more lively road. 

“Akira,” He began to speak, the ravenette looking curiously at Goro. “Before I get sidetracked again, I wanted to tell you that I love you.” 

Akira gave a bright smile, Goro’s posture stiff as he looked away from Akira. “I knew that planning out how to retaliate would take a lot of my time, so I just wanted to let you know that much.” The boy in the passenger seat seemed moved by Goro’s words, the detective keeping his posture still. “Well, I love you too.” Akira truthfully said, crumpling the empty bag of gummy bears and pushing it into his pocket. “This trip has been pretty crazy though, right? I’m glad I got to go to all these places with you.” The detective slumped into his seat, flicking his wrist in Akira’s direction. “You’ve said that to me before.” He murmured, Akira rolling his eyes. “Doesn’t make it any less genuine, though. Let me love you.” 

Goro chuckled as he drove off the highway, the street lights above them and the neon-bustling city life of Osaka awaiting them.

“Oh, you want to love me?” Goro began to say, pulling into one of the vacant parking spots in the lot of other cars. The engine of the car switched off, gazing behind him to see Futaba and Kasumi sleeping peacefully next to each other, hands intertwined. He then turned his attention back to Akira, his left hand turning the lights off in the car, the inside of the camper engulfed in the darkness. 

“I won’t stop you,” Goro murmured, moving over to Akira’s passenger seat. His body straddled Akira’s own, the ravenette’s hungry eyes piercing into him, even in the pitch black. “But I want you to love me earnestly. Passionately, with praise and admiration- and of course, I’d treat you with the same level of love.” Akira’s hands trailed up Goro’s back, digging under the shirt he wore to make contact with his skin. “Ravish me,” Goro whispered, Akira’s lips skimming Goro’s lips. The ravenette pushed forward, Goro’s hands tugging and pulling at Akira’s shirt. The kiss they shared made the detective feel like his heart would explode, his thighs trembling as a result.

“Stop shaking,” Akira whispered, his hands sliding down from Goro’s back to his thighs, the detective biting his lip at the irresistible grip on his legs. “It’s hard,” he calmly said back, finding Akira’s hand, and grasping onto it like a lifeline. “It’s not hard to stay still, you just find it easy to be a tease.” Akira whispered in return as he leaned back in. Their lips pressed against each other again, hot breaths and warm.

The detective pulled away, Akira muttering a small ‘fuck’ upon spotting the other boy’s glossy, red lips. “We can’t,” Goro whispered, pulling Akira close to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “What’s stopping us?” the ravenette asked, his hands sliding to the insides of Goro’s thighs, the boy resting his head on Akira’s shoulder and sucking on the skin, trying to muffle his sounds that way. “I wanna see all of you. And, more comfortably, too. At the present moment, I’m just straddling you in a camper.” Goro sighed, Akira’s hands wrapped around Goro’s body, keeping the caramel-haired boy safe in his grasp. 

“Okay, how about this?” He murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to Akira’s lips. It was hard for them both to pull apart, especially when the kiss they were indulging in was too good. “You, and me. We get the camper all to ourselves… we can show each other how much we love each other. How does that sound, hm? Not much we can do other than make out in the front seats of a camper.” The ravenette sighed, twirling Goro’s hair with his finger. “I like makin’ out, though. With those pretty   
lips of yours,” Akira chuckled at Goro’s prior explanation, bouncing his leg slightly under Goro. The detective gasped, being able to sense the grin that was spreading on Akira’s face. “Don't!” He hissed, controlling his breath before speaking up again. “Don't do that, asshole, I'll take back my word immediately!” Akira smiled at his words, comforting the other boy by rubbing the skin on his back. 

“The camper all to ourselves? I like the sound of that,” The ravenette murmured, Goro huffing in satisfaction upon Akira responding to him. “You like anything that comes out of my mouth. I can insult you for an hour and it'd probably make you satisfied.” Akira hummed in response, Goro shivering at how close they were, and how he could feel the vibrations from his response. “Touché, wow. Spot on.” Goro giggled in response, closing his eyes as his posture loosened a bit. “They don't call me--” he yawned softly, taking some time before finishing his sentence, “they don't call me ace detective for nothing.” He finished, Akira holding Goro tightly in his arms.

“Good night, Goro.”

He was out cold.


	5. Osaka Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: gun violence (will tag using //)
> 
> to the reader? yeah this is a long one. really fuckin sorry 4 u abt this one.

Goro’s eyes fluttered open, seeing that he was still in Akira’s arms. Much to his surprise, he was still straddling him, his arms wrapped around the ravenette’s neck. From glancing out the window, it seems the sun had already risen, a peach color spread throughout the area. It was probably early morning, around 7 or 8 AM. He didn't want to wake up Akira, considering the boy seemed so peaceful in his slumber, his glasses at the tip of his nose.

“Uhm, Akechi-san,” A soft spoken voice said, taking Goro out of his sleepy state.

“Did you actually sleep like that?” Futaba asked, with Kasumi sitting next to her on the couch. Goro sighed as he snuggled closer to Akira, nodding his head. “It was comfortable. You guys aren't safe, either- you went to sleep holding hands.” Futaba crossed her arms as Kasumi sighed, rolling her eyes. “But that’s cuter than homoerotically straddling your… wait, are you guys dating?” Goro turned his head the other way, feeling much more comfortable in the crook of Akira’s neck. “Wait, nooo, Goro- I had something to tell you.” Futaba’s whiny voice caught Goro’s attention again, the boy slowly opening his eyes. 

“Oh, shit,” a dark voice said from under him, Goro gasping as he saw Akira beginning to wake up. “What happened?” Akira questioned, the low tone of his voice sending shivers down Goro’s spine. “Before I went to sleep last night, I did some research on Shido, and what his intentions might be in Osaka.” Akira gazed up at Goro, who seemed to be interested. “What’d you gather?” He asked, Futaba cracking her knuckles upon taking out her phone. “This Saturday, there’s going to be a DVD-slash-comic-slash-merchandise convention at the Intex Osaka convention center. According to Shido’s company website, he promoted the event by saying he’d be selling limited copies of a rare Featherman DVD he found.” Goro’s eyebrows furrowed, Kasumi sliding up forward on the couch and tapping Futaba’s shoulder. 

“Didn’t you guys say this one is really rare? Like, only one known copy in the world?” She murmured, Goro nodding his head. “That’s why the listing was so high- it’s believed by many that the other copies are just lost to never be found, but the one Mishima had was a true copy. Probably one passed down from decades.” Akira seemed to be thinking, Goro trying to comprehend the situation for himself. “So why would he advertise that he had more copies? There’s only one in his possession.” 

Goro jumped up a bit, bouncing back down onto Akira’s groin. The ravenette yelped, his hand holding Goro’s hand. The detective seemed confused, but the nervous smile on Akira’s face explained it to him. “S-sorry- but I think I figured it out.” 

The detective seemed confident with his conclusion, coughing a bit to clear his throat. “He has all the copies he needs.”

The trio looked at him in confusion, Goro feeling a little strike of power over having understood the situation, albeit not a good one, before them. He felt like his detective’s intuition was always good in these situations. “The information released to the public says the whereabouts of the remaining copies are unknown, but there’s only one known copy in the current world. It would create a stir amongst the public if some trustworthy, admirable man with the comic industry eating out of his palm said he was selling the found, extremely valuable lost copies of this one DVD.” Futaba’s eyebrow raised, Goro noticing the confusion. 

“I believe he will be tricking the public into thinking they're real copies, when they’re just fake, printed copies of the real one.”

Futaba booed, Kasumi giggling at her response. “Cap! It smells like cap!” Futaba placed her fingers over the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “Okay, let me explain this in a different way.” Goro began to think, nodding as soon as he got a solid idea. “Do you know what the most valuable Pokemon card is?” Goro began to explain, Akira scoffing at his words. “The 1998 Illustrator Pikachu cards, duh. Next question.” Before he could begin to understand how Akira knew the answer, he shook his head to get back on track. “Right. Roughly 30 were made, and the unit price for one of them is almost 21 million yen.” Kasumi’s eyes widened upon hearing the price, Futaba appreciating her expression.

“Who would even pay that much for a little card with a monster on it?” She questioned, Goro scratching his wrist as she listened to her fiery question. “Besides the point. Since there are only around 30 in existence, what would make a person want to bid and buy that card, rather than a pack of cards you can find at a modern 777?” Goro prompted, Akira rubbing his eyes. “Law of scarcity. Other than value and how cool it is, people are drawn to things that are more scarce and limited. This can range from the value of an object, and other stuff too.” Akira murmured, Goro surprised by his sudden outburst. “And how’d you know that?” Goro murmured, Akira shrugging. “An old friend told me.”

Goro sighed as he looked away from Akira, his sights set on Futaba and Kasumi. “Going back to Pokemon- if one card is 21 million yen, how much money would someone who had all 30 cards make if they decided to bid them off?” Kasumi seemed to be manually doing the math, her mouth falling open upon coming to her grand total. “Knowing Shido, he most definitely will inflate his prices. He's very good at being a fraud, a swindler, and a terrible father.” Goro murmured, thinking about the Featherman DVD in his possession. “This is all for the cash. He doesn't care for the series.” The detective affirmed, crossing his arms. 

“When you have fake products to sell, it removes all the value from that object. You can print out a photo of the Illustrator Pikachu card, but it doesn't hold the same value of the real thing. The same thing applies to all sorts of other merchandise, and in this case, the Featherman DVD and comic book set. If he plans to make fake copies to sell, he’ll be making big money over fake goods.” Goro elaborated, Futaba shaking her head in disgust. “The way he phrased it, it sounded like he had something to sell. But either way, if we want to confront Shido in person, we have to get into the convention. How the fuck are we supposed to do that?” Kasumi shrugged, Akira seeming to be deep in thought.

“Let's just blend in. Moreover, just say that we’re interested in purchasing the copy he has, because we know for a fact he has it. At the same time, we can verify if he’s selling fake copies or not by talking to him.” Akira murmured, Goro’s eyebrows furrowing at his words. “That's not a guaranteed entrance, though.” Kasumi pointed out, Goro nodding. “Yeah, and I can't go in to talk to Shido, either. He knows damn well who I am, and he’ll have no regrets shooting me in the head in his hotel suite if he figures out why I’m there.” He sighed, the situation tiring him out even more. 

“I’ll go as an investor. Futaba knows about the series well enough, so she can help me out inside. Right?” He looked at Futaba, who seemed shocked by his plan. “I never agreed--! But…” She looked at Goro, who seemed like he was enjoying Akira’s plan as much as he was. “Why the heck not. I wanna flex my knowledge on detective boy here.” Goro threw his arms up in victory, Akira looking at him in admiration. “So, when we go in to talk with Shido, we’ll be setting up an opening for you and Kasumi to sneak in. Goro, as a detective, can say he’s there for the media to look around and stuff. Even if security might know who you are, they can't exactly deny you. And when you bring Kasumi in, say that she is your...” Akira looked at the red haired girl, tilting his head a bit as he examined her. “I don't want to say girlfriend, because you're only mine.” Akira softly said, Goro’s eyes widening as he glanced at Akira.

“Don't worry, buddy,” Futaba hissed, wrapping her arm around Kasumi’s shoulders, “we’re in the same boat.” Akira giggled at her response, a stern look on Futaba’s face soon broken by Akira’s laughter. “Would younger sister be a stretch? Cousin? Aunt? Classmate?” Akira suggested, Kasumi iffy with all of them. “Goro, you're a good actor, right? Just say we’re dating. Quick and easy, right?” She sighed, Goro glancing at Akira, who seemed interested at the idea. “Regardless of whether I introduce you as my classmate, my escort, or my friend, security is going to assume we’re dating. If we’re going to do it, I’m a very touch-hungry man. Hugs and hand holding will suffice,” Goro murmured, smiling as his wording made him briefly remember last night with Akira. 

“So, the convention is tomorrow. If we want to ensure our entry to Intex, we should be going to his place later.” Kasumi suggested, Goro looking at his phone to see what time it was. “Can you find any information on where he is right now, though?” The detective questioned, Futaba pulling out a laptop from her backpack, which was shoved under the couch beforehand. “I dug for data, and the analytics showed that his last posted Tweet was posted at Intex Osaka. Taking this into consideration, there’s a business inspired hotel behind the center that could be worth our time.” Goro sighed as he lifted his leg slightly, Akira looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Akira, I won't submit to puppy dog eyes. You look pathetic.”

Akira placed his hand on Goro’s, the detective wincing as he tried to not look at the ravenette underneath him. “Later! Don't forget our promise, okay? Later.” Goro whispered, winking so Akira got the gesture. 

The caramel haired boy climbed into the driver's seat, the trio around him spewing a chant of ‘road trip!’s’ and ‘let’s go!’ while Goro simply turned on the camper.

//-

Akira gazed at Futaba, who was swinging her arms behind her back. 

“Hello, sir! What business might you have here today?” The woman at the front desk inquired, Akira standing in front of a scarily still Futaba. Akira cleared his throat with a hoarse cough, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the lady. “Hi! We’re here as business representatives for a local comic company looking to buy goods that sir Masayoshi Shido has? He sent us his room number, but silly old me doesn't have the note with me. Would you be so kind as to give us the room number?” Akira murmured, the woman smiling upon hearing his message. “What a kind young man, of course! You know, Shido said the comic company wouldn't be coming until later, but it always works out for the better if you're early, right?”

Futaba gazed at Akira, a grin spreading on the ravenette's face.

“Oh, absolutely! I'm very thankful for your assistance. Thank you, once again!” Akira smiled as he took the small slip of paper with the room number on it, walking away.

Until they were far enough, the pair burst into laughter. It was uncontrollable, but so satisfying- and upon standing at the elevator and waiting for it to arrive, the giggles that poured out of their mouths was just one outcome of their victory. 

“I can't believe it worked, Akira! I knew your acting was good, but falling right into schedule like that? God, you're so cool!” Futaba praised, Akira covering his mouth with his hand. “Aw, stop, you're gonna make me blush.” He murmured, his attention caught by the elevator that had finally reached them. “According to the data I found yesterday, he’d be in Osaka until Tuesday, because he’ll be doing other sorts of business even after the convention is over.” Futaba sighed, walking into the open elevator, Akira following closely behind her. “But based on his overall promotional tweet, his main goal is to sell some big things.” She informed, the pair watching as the doors closed.

Upon waiting in the elevator, Akira took off his glasses to wipe them clean. “You know what we have to do, right? You're my assistant, and you'll be relaying Featherman information into Shido to verify our legitimacy. I’ll be the sweet talker, the charmer, the entrepreneur: the mastermind of the operation.” He dreamily said, Futaba rolling her eyes. “I want to make it quick. If Akechi is right about this guy being tough shit and incredibly scary, I might take the emergency exit and get the fuck outta here.” Akira chuckled at her words, Futaba gasping at his response. “There is nothing funny about this! What if he kills us?!” She sighed, Akira gazing at her once more. “With what? He's a Featherman fan. Is he gonna slice me in half with a Feather-sword and the power of friendship?” He taunted, the pair watching the elevator doors open. 

With Akira leading the way and Futaba by his side, the walk to Shido’s room felt as hilarious as it did nerve wracking. The tensions here were high, as they were basically walking into unmarked territory. What was even funnier to Akira was the fact they were lying to hotel staff and eventually to Masayoshi Shido about Featherman, which Akira has no knowledge about. 

“A room at the end of the hall, at the edge of the building… Are you ready to go in?” Akira asked, Futaba inhaling, then exhaling. She looked up at Akira, who was waiting for her answer.

“Let’s kick some ass.” She sighed, using her knuckles to knock on the door. The pair waited outside the door, hearing the assortment of papers and calm footsteps from inside. The door then opened, a tall, significantly bald and proper business man in a suit awaiting them. Futaba hid her cackle with a cough, the man at the door exchanging looks at the both of them before speaking up.

“The front desk told me two workers from the local comic company wanted to speak with me. The meeting wasn’t for another few hours, though…” The man sighed, shaking his head as he opened the door a bit more widely. “Regardless, it’s a pleasure to speak with you. I assume you’re here for the Season 1 DVD/Art Book, correct?” He asked, Futaba nodding as she still waited outside the door, too uncomfortable with walking into his room just yet. “Oh, yeah. We heard you bid for it online?” Akira questioned, Futaba awaiting his answer. “I had someone bid for it on my behalf. But, come inside. Business men shouldn’t do business at the door.” He murmured, Futaba coughing to remind Shido that she was still there.

Upon walking into the hotel room, it seemed to be more luxurious than any other part of the hotel. Although somewhat small, it had a living room, and a seperate room to sleep in. “So, Featherman cost a lot of money, huh?” Akira murmured, Shido nodding as he sat down on a couch by the window, Futaba able to spot the camper in the parking lot below. “This is a DVD that’s been missing for quite a while. It’s not like the comic books you can find at any store nowadays- I presume that you know that already, right?” Shido prompted, Akira nodding before Futaba could even respond herself.

“So, about the DVD- how do you plan on selling it if there’s only one copy?” Akira prompted, Shido holding the DVD in his hand. “Well, I’m sure you’re aware of the… unconventional way my company sells goods like these, yes? A collector would be more than willing to pay thousands, close to millions of yen for a picture book of this sort- and as long as it’s in the collector’s hands, worrying about how it was made and given to them doesn’t matter. The customer’s satisfaction always comes first, correct?” Shido replied calmly, Futaba and Akira looking at each other before responding to the older man in front of them.

“What if you’re selling them fake goods, though? The satisfaction would deteriorate knowing they have something worth only a few dollars of ink and printer paper…” Futaba countered, Shido’s hands on his knees. “Who said they’re fake goods?” He hissed, nerves circulating in the two teens systems. “No, that wasn’t our intention! What we meant to say was different- as long as the customer’s happy is what is important, right? But your phrasing beforehand: ‘worrying about how it was made and given to them doesn’t matter’... It gives off the wrong message, so I’m sorry for the misconception.” Akira formally apologized, bowing his head slightly as Shido scoffed.

“Regardless, you shouldn’t be too keen on whether or not the works we hand out are printed and fabricated under false and fake circumstances. They’re still versions of the work, and as long as the customer thinks it's real, they’ll be happy.” Shido explained, Futaba sighing as she listened to him talk. “If we’re done here, I’d be more than willing to sell this copy. Where would you like to settle our price? I was thinking about the lower 1,000,000’s…” Shido sighed, Futaba and Akira exchanging shocked looks with one-another. 

“If you don’t have the money, that works out in my favor. The copies won’t be ready until late tomorrow, by the end of the convention.” Futaba’s interest piqued at the mention of the word ‘copies’, sliding to the edge of the sofa. “Copies, huh? How many are you planning on selling if there’s only one in your hands?” She asked again, Shido visibly annoyed. “Did you come to interrogate, or to buy?” He murmured, Akira gazing at Shido before placing a faux smile on his face.

“We’ll be at the convention to buy one of your copies tomorrow, then.” Akira smiled, his hand latching onto Futaba’s. “We’ll be going now, because we’re truly very busy--”

Shido began to chuckle, placing the copy of the Featherman DVD down on the table. 

“Do you think you’re coy?” Shido asked, Akira shaking his head as he broke eye contact with him. 

“Not at all, Shido-san--” Futaba sunk into the couch as Shido picked up the DVD once again, shaking his head. “The men who were supposed to meet with me are people I’ve known for years, even decades. You two are just some rag-tag teenagers with a mission. Care to explain why you’re here?” Shido prompted, Akira’s eyes widening as Futaba closed her eyes. “I knew it was too good to be true.” She sighed, Akira stepping on her foot, a small ‘ow!’ following the action. 

Shido reached into his pocket, a small handgun in his hand.

Futaba gasped as she quickly stood up, hurrying behind the sofa and placing her hands over her head. “Being in this business is always risky, especially when you’re messing around behind the scene like my company is. I’ll ask you again- who sent you, and why specifically after this specific copy of Featherman merchandise?” He asked, Akira’s blood running cold upon staring at the weapon right in front of him. “If you could be so kind and put the weapon down-- it’s uncivilized. We haven’t threatened you in the slightest, and you’re scaring me and my sister. Let’s talk about this in a mature way.” Akira’s voice shook a bit, Shido staring at him and scoffing before placing the gun down onto the coffee table.

“We’re just curious about buying it, that’s all. No external method.” Akira murmured, Shido’s eyebrow raising at his comment. “I never announced to the public that I had this specific DVD- not even the men I was going to have a meeting with knew. The whole purpose of the operation was that I kept it secret, so it astounds me that you two just happened to find out. It's so very obvious you were sent by someone--”

The atmosphere around Shido darkened.

“How old are you?” Shido asked, Akira gazing at Futaba, who curiously peeked her head from behind the sofa. “...22?” Akira shrugged, Shido nodding as a result. “By any chance,” the older man began to speak, his hand digging into his front coat pocket, pulling out a small photo of a familiar, caramel-haired boy.

“Do you know this man?”

Futaba murmured a small curse under her breath as Akira lost his. Goro was smiling in the photo, and he looked a bit younger. “This was when he was in his mid teens, and he kicked off his detective career. I don't know how low he’s stooped to have two random children off the streets do his work for him.” Shido scoffed, Futaba’s eyebrows furrowing. “You've stooped to the lowest stoop by printing fake copies of a prized comic-slash-DVD set and then proceed to plan on selling them for 10 times the price, you swindler!” Futaba hissed, Shido flicking his wrist in her direction. “Doesn't matter. You most definitely have his contact information, right?” Akira and Futaba looked at each other, the tension in the room unbearably high.

“If he’s in Osaka, I demand his presence here. I’ve already sent texts to security to not let you out, so until my requests are fulfilled, I hope you get comfortable.” Shido murmured, Futaba sighing as she checked her phone.

“You're a terrible person,” Akira finally said, Futaba busy on contacting Kasumi and Goro. “Did Akechi vent to you? Poor kid is still worked up about it all these years later,” Shido chuckled, Akira’s hands gripping his knees. “I don't want to talk about it with outsiders who wouldn't understand the circumstances to begin with. Focus on the topic at hand rather than the subtopics around it.” Shido sighed, Akira’s still body sinking into the couch. 

“Yeah, Akechi-? It's me. Futaba? Who else would it be, stupid-- besides the point. He wants to talk to you, specifically. I don't think we’ll be able to fully get our information until he sees you.”

Akira looked up at Futaba, who seemed to be on the phone with Goro. 

“Yes, I know.” Akira could hear Goro screaming through the phone, Futaba stifling a small giggle as he heard him speak. “I can't tell Shido that, I’d die!” She whispered, the aforementioned man gazing at Futaba. 

“It's Room 128, don't forget Kasumi.”

-

Akira and Futaba patiently waited on the sofa, all the way to the left and out of Shido’s sight (for the most part). “I thought you called him. It's been ten minutes.” He hissed, Akira rolling his eyes. “This isn't exactly an easy task, old man. Give him some time until he's ready.” Akira sighed, Shido ignoring his statement completely. 

The door opened cautiously, Kasumi walking in front of Goro. Akira peeked behind him to make sure Goro at least seemed like he was okay, despite where he was. Shido seemed interested by the situation, a grim look on Kasumi’s face. “Goro Arakawa…” Shido softly said, The detective showing himself from behind Kasumi. He saw the weapon that was down on the table, the caramel haired boy slowly walking over. His speed then increased as he leapt to pick it up, Shido sliding the gun into his own personal space. Goro was now in front of Shido, his eyes staring straight through the older man. “You meet me for the first time in your life and you try to kill me?” Shido asked, Goro chuckling as he brought his fist up, moving to strike Shido in the head, his wrist being caught by the man’s hand. “Let's be civilized, Akechi. I wanted to speak to you because I assume you know the situation I'm in the best.” 

Shido’s hand extended over to the copy of Featherman that was on the table, Goro’s eyes still staring into Shido as he walked to the sofa in front of him, Futaba and Akira eyeing him intently. The detective sighed as he let his head rest on the upper part of the sofa, Kasumi sitting next to Goro on the sofa.

“Is this your girlfriend? She's fairly attractive,” Shido murmured, Akira looking at Kasumi, who seemed to be a bit shocked that he was talking about her. “I’m his friend, but thank you for the compliment.” Kasumi frowned, Shido looking at Goro. The detective lifted his head, muttering a small ‘what’ when he saw the older man looking at him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I would have thought you’d be more excited to see me. Had I been your mother, I bet you’d be more ecstatic, right?” Goro sighed, a small smile on his face. “Fuck you and your money. The fact you called me up to some suite room in a convention center hotel building to discuss the past rather than the present is pathetic in and of itself.” He hissed, Shido holding the Featherman DVD in his hands.

“You have her temper.” Shido murmured as he flipped through the comic, the bright colors on the page seeming to be the only light in the room. Goro made a small gun with his fingers, pretending to shoot at Shido. “Did you listen to anything I just said?” Goro asked, the older man shaking his head. “Of course you didn’t. You’re just a self-entitled bastard.” Shido gazed upwards, making eye contact with Goro.

“I’m the bastard?”

Goro’s leg began bouncing, the detective looking at Akira. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna murder you!” He yelled, Shido chuckling at his response. “Alright boy, you want this DVD?” He said, Goro looking down at the merchandise on the table. “Well, you’re not going to get it.” Futaba’s eyebrows furrowed as she listened to Shido speak, Kasumi equally confused. “We were the ones who bid and won.” Goro murmured, Akira smiling at the usage of ‘we’. “Yeah, but you threatened to kill me. The art of the deal is something you peons will never understand.” The detective took out his phone, placing it in his lap with the screen down. “Besides, you also know there’s one copy. Considering your lackeys mentioned it, you were the one who mentioned the idea of me selling fake copies to the public, right? It wouldn't make sense for you to bid on exclusively one copy when they're all remarkably the same.” 

Goro shook his head, a hand running through his hair. “But they're not the same. One is authentic, the other includes fake copies. There's a clear difference between the two.” Shido nodded, placing his hands on his knees as he put the merchandise to his side. “I can’t have you ruining the auction. If anything, your unresolved issues with me is the only reason as to why you’re so dependent on getting this DVD back. Ruining my career is not a valid example of closure, Akechi. In the same way of running away from Hakone, is it not?” Goro scoffed as he looked down, a smile spreading on Shido’s face.

“You’re weak. You can’t even admit your failure.” Shido hissed, waving the DVD in front of Goro’s pained expression. “It’d have to be a small number of copies produced so the masses don’t get suspicious. But, once those sell…” The older man looked at his hand, picturing wads of cash in front of him, an evil grin on his face. “I’ve already contacted security about you four. They’re amping up the security, so there’s no way you’re getting into Intex Osaka. And even so- we’ve moved the location of the auction to prevent scum like you from getting in.” Futaba seemed impressed by his words, a small chuckle leaving her lips. 

“It’s been a pleasure seeing you again, Goro. If anything, you remind me of your mother.” Shido began to say as the four stood up, getting ready to leave. “You hated my mother.” Goro murmured, Shido nodding at his words. “Too sympathetic. She couldn’t handle the real world, but you seem a bit more adjusted.” Goro rolled his eyes as Akira patted his back, giving a reassuring smile.

The four walked to the door, Goro turning around. 

“This won’t be the last time you see me, Shido. The next time we come face to face, you’ll be groveling at my knees begging for forgiveness. I’ll make you pay for all that you’ve done.”

What followed Goro’s words was his spit on the floor, as an act of rebellion against his counterfeit of a father who seemed more angry than scared of his message. 

The four walked out in complete silence.

-

“A toast, to spitting on Masayoshi Shido’s carpet and definitely scaring the shit out of him!”

Kasumi, Akira and Goro clinked their glasses of apple cider together, Futaba’s glass fresh on the table. “Come on, you ruined it!” Akira whined, looking over at where his younger sister was sitting. “What’re you even looking at?” Akira asked, peering over to Futaba’s screen, an overwhelming amount of tabs open. “You guys are so mean. I have to be stuck figuring out Shido’s next move while you’re all drinking cider.” She huffed, Goro gasping at her words. “Easy for you to say. I just talked to my ‘father’ for the first time in my life. I even spit on his stupid, dumb cashmere rug!” The detective sighed, placing his glass on the table.

21,200 yen later, and the group of four were situated in a lovely hotel room above Osaka. Costly, yet lovely, they sat at the wooden table, their legs crossed as they properly relaxed for the first time since Hakone’s hot spring. Goro decided that sleeping in the camper on the eve of their biggest challenge yet was wrong, but he also missed the feeling of sleeping in a proper bed. 

To say that Goro’s bad with money would be an understatement. 

Focusing back on a hissing Futaba and a whiny Akira, Goro rolled his eyes as he took another sip of the apple cider in front of him. Kasumi scooted over to where she could see Futaba’s screen, an expression of dismay forming on her face. He would ask, but the reflection of the screen in Futaba’s glasses explained it all. 

She was hacking.

“There’s so many numbers and letters, how do you keep track?” Kasumi said, somewhat impressed as she kept watching the hacker type into the keyboard. “Akechi should be doing this, not me.” Upon taking another sip of his drink, Akira seemed confused by her wording. “In case you weren’t paying attention to anything that Shido said, I’ll relapse this: he moved the location of the auction. So, since everyone here but me can’t use a computer, I have to check into a multitude of services to find out where he’s gonna be. He’s being extremely cautious now because he knows that people like us are out there watching him.” Futaba sighed, typing away as she took a large gulp of the cider.

They sat in silence, the only noise being heard in the room being Futaba’s loud tapping on her keyboard. The bubbling of the fresh cider was the only thing worth Goro’s attention, the boy spacing out as he watched the small bubbles of gas in the drink bob up and down. He thought about the camper that laid parked outside, and the memories he shared with the others in the interior. Although he’s been rather reckless with his spendings, this trip wouldn’t have been as fun as it has been without that poor choice of spending. He smiled as he thought about the promise he and Akira made, his mind picturing them alone in the camper--

“Yahoo!” An excited Futaba screamed, Goro jumping up a bit in his seat due to the sudden action. “What happened?” Kasumi gasped, looking at Futaba, then the computer screen. “I got in! Look, I’m Masayoshi Shido!” When saying the man’s name, she made her voice darker, Goro’s eyes darting up to see what was going on. It took Akira a while to get it, but the further down he read the screen, the wider the grin spread on his face. “What happened? What about Shido?” He asked, his eyebrow raised. “Look, you’re not gonna believe this.” Akira chuckled as he turned the laptop around, a bright display showing off two big things: Shido’s Twitter account, and Shido’s personal email.

“Yeah, and?” Goro sighed, taking another sip of the drink on the table.

“She hacked in! She IS Shido!” 

Kasumi smiled, Goro’s eyes widening as he spit out his drink.

The trio laughed as Futaba moved her laptop away from the organized mess on the table, placing it in her lap. Goro seemed exasperated, making grabby motions with his hands towards Futaba’s laptop. “What the fuck!” He shouted, Akira falling over in laughter, Kasumi doing her best to not make fun of Goro as the other two were. “He’s gonna find out! This is so bad, this is illegal--” He sighed, Futaba placing a warm hand on top of his.

“Fuck Shido. You said that yourself. You’d rather he be protected by the law, or make his life worse by messing around with the law?” Futaba prompted, Goro exchanging looks at the laptop, then to Futaba.

“Let me write something.” Goro murmured, Futaba giggling as she shook her head. “Not yet! I gotta do a quick data dive of all his received and sent emails from the past 48 hours to ensure that we know where he’s going. It’d suck if we came this far and had no idea what to do next.” She reasoned, Goro taking the last sip of what was left in his glass of apple cider. “So, if we find something, we’ve automatically won?” Kasumi asked, Futaba nodding as her typing on the keyboard became slower, relaxing as she scrolled through the hundreds of emails displayed on her screen. “Are you sure it won't be too much?” Akira asked, a look of concern on his face. “I’ve done more challenging things. I’ll be fine, I think,” Futaba smiled, Akira nodding as he watched her do work.

Kasumi slid a bit closer to Goro, who was drinking some more apple cider that he poured into his glass. “The other night, before we arrived in Osaka,” she began to say, Goro’s body still as he remembered what exactly happened that night. “You and Akira are… Kinda close, right?”

Goro nervously laughed, taking a long sip of the cider while Kasumi watched him intently. “I didn't really listen to what you guys were saying to begin with, but all I heard was your plan. A calling card, or something?” She whispered, Futaba’s eyes widening as she looked up at the detective. “A calling card?!” She gasped, Akira giggling as he faced a somewhat embarrassed Goro. “It was an idea, but… I thought it'd be cool. You know that one episode, with Black Condor?” He asked, Futaba smiling as she thought of the series she loved so dearly. “Yeah, and he sends a calling card to the villain! You want to do that?” Futaba asked, the nervous smile on Goro’s face turning into a bright, joyful one. “I think it’d be cool, but it also serves the purpose of getting the point across to Shido that we’re not here to mess around.” He affirmed, Kasumi’s head tilting in confusion.

“But if we want to send a calling card, how would we do it? There's no way to make contact with Shido now, considering the fact we’re probably banned for life from Intex Osaka.” She frowned, Akira looking at Futaba’s screen while she did her work. 

“We can use what we already have access to.” Akira murmured, preparing himself another glass of apple cider. Goro exchanged a look at the ravenette across the table, then to Futaba, who was more concentrated on her screen than anything else around her. “Kasumi said it herself: we ARE Shido now, because we’ve successfully infiltrated his accounts.” Futaba gazed at Akira as he spoke, her finger pointing at him. “We’ve? You guys didn’t do shit. Except for Kasumi, who gave me emotional support. I love you.” Futaba smiled, Kasumi cooing in admiration. Goro rolled his eyes as he kept drinking the apple cider, Akira giggling at his reaction. 

“Did you listen to anything I said?” Akira sighed, Futaba shaking her head. “Busy analyzing data. Rephrase it in a way that’s not boring?” She asked, Goro cackling at the blunt expression on her face. “We can utilize Shido’s Twitter, or something of the sort, to ruin his life.” Goro affirmed, a cheeky grin forming on Futaba’s face. “Ohoho… See, the possibilities here are endless.” She chuckled, leaning back and falling onto the floor, leaving her laptop open for viewing. Goro scooted over to get a better view, the trio that was still up crowding around the screen to see what had been discovered. 

“The auction is still on. Due to a lapse in judgement by my team, we figured out that it was unsafe to hold the event at Intex Osaka. We’ve moved it to the Kuchu Teien observatory of the Umeda Sky Building in mainland Osaka. The bidding is still on, though, and your ticket will still be valid. The men who work there know me, and we’ll ensure that you and the many others attending the auction will be able to get in safely.” 

Happy tears formed in Futaba’s eyes, hands shaking a bit from the hard typing she’s done in order to get to this point. “Sky Building! That’s not far from here!” Kasumi smiled, Goro’s eyes fixated on the email in front of them. “So, they're gonna be there for the auction?” Goro sighed as he cracked his knuckles, Kasumi nodding as she reread the email to make sure. 

“We secured a route to the treasure!” She smiled, Akira high fiving the ecstatic red-haired girl next to him. “All that's left is to send the calling card. Should I make a cute but threatening one?” Akira asked, Goro shaking his head. 

“I’ll do it.” He murmured, Kasumi carefully looking up at him. “Do you think you're… Well equipped enough to do that?” She asked, Goro shrugging, his statement even catching Futaba’s attention. “I’ll handle the production of the card. By the time you guys wake up tomorrow, you'll see it. Futaba, I need you to find the credentials to this account, too.” He slid over his phone to the hacker, the girl examining the username before going back to type on her laptop. “Why do you need to hack Twitch?” Akira chuckled, Kasumi shrugging as she watched Futaba type away. “You'll figure out tomorrow. In the meantime,” Goro sighed, pouring more apple cider in everyone's glasses,

“Would you like to do a second toast? To Futaba’s somewhat scary hacking skills!” The trio cheered at Goro’s words, the group clinking glasses, Futaba keeping one hand on the keyboard.

This was the end of the line, but the start of something truly, undeniably scary.

-

Although not having an alarm set that morning, the overwhelming amounts of notifications and buzzing coming from the detective’s phone certainly woke him up.

Whether it be Twitter, his coworkers, or numerous missed calls from both unknown numbers and people he knew, his phone was overheating the more he left it unattended. Goro’s hand crept out from under the blankets, detaching itself from Akira’s loose grasp, and reaching to get his phone from the desk next to the bed. He groaned as his phone didn’t recognize his groggy expression, shaky fingers manually typing in his passcode. It felt hot in his hands as he scrolled through the notifications, keeping his laughter to himself as he read over some of the messages he’s gotten. 

On the bed to his left, Futaba was slowly waking up, too. Kasumi’s arms were carefully wrapped around her, Futaba staring at Goro with weary eyes, the mutual understanding of not wanting to wake up their lover present in the air between them. To Goro, it looked like she was about to cry while she cautiously detached Kasumi’s arms from her waist, reaching to grab her phone. 

“What the fuck did you do, Akechi!?” She whispered, feeling a light slap to her shoulder. “Ow, what the fuck-- oh, hey, you’re awake!” Futaba’s anger formed into joy as she saw an obviously tired Kasumi waking up. “Watch your language. It’s, like, 9 AM. This is torture.” She yawned, a gentle smile on the orange haired girl’s face. A small yelp came out of Goro’s mouth as he felt movement behind him, an arm wrapping itself around his waist. “What’d you do this time?” Akira sighed, watching as Goro swiped through numerous texts on his phone.

“I mean, I guess you could say my plan worked. Y’know, like, maybe a little bit.” Goro chuckled as he placed his phone down to his side, closing his eyes as Akira began to do his own research. 

“Akechi.” 

The detective smiled as he looked over at a stone-faced Futaba, Kasumi giggling at her reaction.

“What is it, Futaba-chan?”

“You sent the calling card, didn’t you.”

Goro chuckled, his small breaths turning into large bursts of laughter, nodding his head as he rolled a bit in bed. Kasumi gasped as she reached for her phone, Akira following her actions by doing the same thing. “Holy shit,” Akira muttered, Kasumi watching the video on her phone intently. “You didn’t show your face, right?” Futaba questioned, Goro nodding. “I wasn’t ready to show myself off yet. That’s phase two of my plan. I only modified my voice and did a voice-over.” He softly said, Futaba rolling her eyes as she pressed the speaker of her phone to her ear. “This sounds exactly like you, are you kidding me? Your name is trending on Twitter!” Kasumi gasped, Akira cackling as he found out it was true. 

“My favorite replies to this include… ‘I want Akechi-san to rip me apart’, ‘Why is he hot when he is mad’, and, a personal favorite, ‘Rip Shido to shreds, Goro!’” Akira smiled as he read the comments, some having hundreds or thousands of likes. Goro thought about his long, satisfactory tangent that he had in a closet last night, the parts he recorded being his actual calling card. He knew Shido saw it, and that’s what made it even more satisfactory. 

“So, how’d you do it?” Kasumi asked, Goro rolling out of bed, finding balance before standing up right. He began to walk to the closet he was in a few hours ago, picking out the only other outfit he picked for the trip. He laid it out on the bed, Akira sitting up right, enjoying the warmth of the blankets cradling him. 

“First, I had Futaba give me her laptop. That was a crucial part. With access to the Twitch account, where he’ll be live streaming the auction, and Shido’s personal Twitter, I already had what I needed. What came next was actually putting together a video, which was challenging at first.” He explained, plugging in an ironing system and unfolding the shirt in front of him. Akira seemed confused with his words, Kasumi more than interested in hearing about his plan. “How’d you get the evidence needed? Shido would obviously counter the statement if there wasn’t anything present.” Kasumi asked, Akira nodding as it seemed to be his question as well.

“When we went to Shido’s room, I took my phone out to record the majority of the conversation. I caught him speaking about fake copies and I decided to use that to my advantage. It could be disproven because his face isn’t directly in them, but it sounds like his voice. It could lead people on, but Shido definitely knows he said it.” He affirmed, ironing the white button up on the bed with ease. Futaba thought about the day in Shido’s room, her eyes lighting up upon hearing his plan. 

“I remember you taking your phone out! Holy shit, you’re a genius!” She praised, Goro smiling as a light pink coated his cheeks. “All in a day’s work for a detective. The harder part was recording the video.” He sighed, placing the freshly ironed shirt to the side, alongside a pair of folded black jeans. Akira watched as Goro ironed the clothes, smiling in admiration. “Man, I love my housewife…” He dreamily sighed, Futaba cackling as she watched Goro’s expression distort into one of anger. “I’ll place this iron right in the middle of your head. Don’t test me, Akira.” Goro hissed, the hot part of the iron facing Akira directly. “I yield, I yield! Just don’t hurt me,” He murmured, a loving smile on his lips, Goro caving in and laughing along with him.

“If you’re done being gay, can you elaborate on your plan?” Futaba muttered, Goro pointing the iron at her. “Jeez! I’m sorry! Take your time!” She sighed, Goro placing the iron down as he thought about last night.

“The next part of the plan was actually recording the video, as I said before. I recorded my voice, and I created a script in less than 5 minutes. I think the hard part was recording without either laughing or crying, because this was something I was going to show Shido, and the rest of the world. Messing up wasn’t an option at this point. I used a voice modifier to lower the pitch of my voice, but due to the trending tags, I don’t think it worked…” He sighed, scrolling through a few social media sites to further prove his point. 

“How did you manage to convince everyone on Twitter this was a real thing they should look out for?” Akira asked, Goro shrugging as he thought about his plan. “I think my identity was the selling point. That, and the fact that Shido and the livestreaming service were quick to deny the accusations placed on them.” He explained, his hands swinging behind his back. “Now, if you’re ready to go, I must warn you of one thing.”

The trio still in their beds looked up at Goro, who had a grim, almost sinister glare in his eyes. 

“As a result of shading the fuck out of Shido, I also happened to anger all of the Sky Building security. And Shido. So, we should be prepared to fight when we get there.” Goro warned, Akira’s eyebrows furrowing as he listened to him speak. “Isn’t Kuchu Teien a public observatory? Wouldn’t the police be called regardless?” He asked, Goro sighing as he placed his hands on his hips. “Shido currently controls Osaka. If anything, the police would arrest us. Even me, a detective, for opposing him. Akira, I suppose you know how to fight, yes? Futaba, you’ll be navigation, and Kasumi can fight with us.” Kasumi giggled as she thought about the plan, Futaba cracking her knuckles. 

“So, I’d recommend wearing your best clothes. There’s chances we’re gonna be featured in front of millions, and I want to look sexy after beating up my deadbeat father and his lackeys.” Akira smiled as Goro stretched his arms, his hands reaching into the sky as he tilted his body left, then right. “There’s no going back once we go to the Sky Building. Are you sure you’re ready?” Futaba reassuringly asked, Goro looking out the hotel window.

He saw the camper, slightly keyed and parked in the parking lot. Behind it, the massive city of Osaka, and in the distance: Umeda Sky Building.

He’s never been more ready.

“Let’s kick some ass.”


	6. Osaka City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: gun violence, fist-fighting, near-death experiences, heights, shido for the Whole chapter
> 
> :sparkles: My Life Is Falling Apart

On surface level, the idea of infiltrating one of the tallest, prettiest buildings in all of Osaka by fighting and climbing to the top was an extremely appealing idea.

However, a world class detective leading a group of three, overly-excited children through a packed Osaka felt more like a school-operated field trip over anything else. 

The group stood in the courtyard of the Sky Building, Goro’s hands digging into his pockets. Since there was no way to get to the building with their prestigious camper van, they ultimately took the train instead, and Goro was responsible for paying 1,200 yen as a part of the train fare. He sighed as he turned around to see the trio behind him, waiting for their next move. The entire trip did seem to lead up to this moment- from bickering with Akira in Yongen-jaya to crying his eyes out in Mishima’s Nagoya apartment, facing Shido head on in front of what honestly felt like the world was the most satisfactory ending to this whole mess of a road trip. 

“You guys ready?” Goro asked, Kasumi and Akira nodding excitedly. His arms felt cold, but for reasons other than the chilly air hitting his exposed forearms: this was an extremely important mission. Failure isn’t an option, and Goro happens to be the field leader. “I’ll be the navigator! I’m just kinda shocked that Akechi offered to be the, like, instigator- I didn’t even know you knew how to fight.” Futaba murmured, Goro sighing as he cracked his knuckles. “I’m a detective. I have to know how to fight.” He informed, Futaba mocking his words by speaking in a slightly higher pitch.

Goro jumped a bit upon feeling a warm hand on his shoulder.

“You ready? We’re in this together,” Akira promised, Goro’s doe eyes looking right back at him. 

“Okay, pep talk.” Goro sighed, running a hand through his hair. “This is the last stop on our journey.” The detective murmured, Kasumi looking up at him with weary eyes. “However, this is the start of what will be a brutal mission. It might not feel like it, but there’s a lot of people watching us today, and what we do matters. This isn’t only about self justice, but asserted justice onto those with no grasp of it. This is to make people like Shido understand what happens when they cross far too many borders, and far too many lines.” He affirmed, Futaba placing her leg over her other one as she leaned in, interested in what he had to say.

“So, as soon as we walk into that building, we have to be ready for whatever comes at us. Whether it be security guards, inane fans, or even Shido himself, we have to stick together and not lose our sense of justice. So, who’s with me?” Goro’s emphatic speech seemed to have moved the trio’s hearts, cheering as Goro’s face lit up. “Let’s go kick some butt!” He smiled as he high fived each one of the group, Kasumi and Futaba’s arms locking with each other, Akira walking next to Goro.

“Nice speech,” He smirked, Goro’s cheeks coated in a gentle peach color. “Public speaking is my thing.” Goro chuckled, Akira placing his hands in his pockets. Although Kasumi and Futaba were chatting and giggling behind them, the silence between Akira and Goro was almost eerie.

“Goro, will you be okay?” Akira asked, Goro looking at him with a somewhat bittersweet expression.

“Yeah,” He murmured, holding Akira’s hand tightly, “I think I’ll be okay.”

Before Akira could question his viability, they saw a local news station at the scene. “Goro Akechi, star detective! What is your business here at Kuchu Teien, on the day of the Featherman auction?” An enthusiastic woman spoke into her microphone, Goro placing a faux smile on his face. “You’ll see later!” Goro gave a thumbs up as he walked past the news reporter, who seemed to be a mixture of both shocked and ecstatic. He heard a faint ‘you heard it here first, folks’ from the reporter, Akira and Goro giggling at his comment. 

The group of four stood in front of the Umeda Sky Building, a few of the people sitting on the bench behind them either on their phones or looking at them. Goro nodded as he walked ahead of them, leading them into the strikingly large building. 

The inside part of the building was almost empty. With the exception of the one or two business men that were going up the stairs, the security guards seemed to take notice of the group’s entrance. They spoke into small intercoms as soon as the group walked towards the stairs that lead to the next floor, where the elevators and escalators to the observatory were. A tall man, probably taller than Goro by a few inches, began to walk up to them, the detective looking up at him with curious eyes. 

“There’s a lot of tourists and civilians nearby. To add, there’s also an auction going on in the observatory. I know why you’re here today, Akechi. I promised Shido your bratty ass wouldn’t even make it here.” He hissed, Goro’s arms unfolding and going to his sides as he looked at the guard. “So, will you make this easy and leave, or will I have to manually kick your asses out?” The guard murmured, Goro’s hands going by his head. “Oh, now you’re gonna fight?” He gazed at the hands by Goro’s head, the detective rolling his eyes as he kept them up.

“Relax,” Goro sighed, the security guard’s face twisting in anger at his words. “I’m just here as a media representative. I won’t hit you, on God.” He promised, the guard eyeing him suspiciously. 

“You won’t hit me.” He affirmed again, Goro nodding as Futaba looked at him in anticipation.

“On God, I won’t hit you.” Goro murmured, looking up at the sky, then back to the guard. 

The guard chuckled as he looked down, nodding as he backed up. 

Akira watched as those hands formed into fists, Goro cackling at his response.

“I don’t believe in God, bitch!” He shouted as his fist drove into the side of the security guard’s head, Kasumi shrieking as she watched the guard fall to the ground. Now on his back with a hand cradling where Goro striked, the detective hissed as he walked past him. Kasumi’s mouth was agape as she quickly caught up to the caramel haired boy, Futaba giggling at her reaction. “What, you’ve never seen a fight in person?” Goro asked with subtle sass, beginning to jog up the stairs, the trio behind him going at the same pace.

“No, I just…” She seemed to be at a loss for words, stamina slowly running out from running up the stairs. “I didn’t think you were capable of that!” She explained, Akira smiling at her response. “I’ve been with him long enough to know that’s not all he can do. One time, I got on his nerves so bad, he took one of my curry onions, cut it open, and hid it in Leblanc. The smell of a rotten onion was present for a week.” Akira found himself daydreaming over Goro, along with his extremely crude yet perfect plots of revenge, Kasumi in even more shock than before. 

Upon getting to the top of the stairs, they had only reached the third floor. “Is it just me, or did that seem like a lot more than three floors worth of stairs?” Futaba asked, Akira sighing at her words as they all stood at the top of the steps, catching their breath. “You spend the entire day sitting. Hell, even going down the 11 steps in Sojiro’s house is too much for you.” Akira deadpanned, Futaba clutching her chest in pain. “Ouch, my heart…” She frowned, Kasumi dropping her arm around Futaba’s shoulders. “We still got an astonishing 30-something floors left, buddy.” Akira murmured, Futaba on the verge of tears.

The group walked over to the elevators, the floor-to-ceiling windows showcasing how high they were off the ground already, being able to see the courtyard outside and the civilians lining the building. “They all look like ants from here,” Goro murmured, Kasumi’s fingers tugging on the sleeve of the detective’s shirt. Futaba pointed to the guards that were running up the stairs, Akira quickly glancing at Goro. 

“Stop right there!” One of them shouted, Futaba running to the elevator and jamming her thumb into one of the buttons, whining when it still wasn’t opening. “Guys! I’m gonna need you to fight them off while I wait for the doors to open! Just do something, and make it cool!” She shouted, Kasumi awaiting Goro’s orders. One of the guards darted straight at a distracted Akira, the detective focusing on the ravenette next to him.

“Shit!” Goro hissed, shoving Akira out of the way, the ravenette thrust into the corners of the room. The two toppled over, the detective hitting his head against the window, his neck uncomfortably pressed against the glass. The security guard on top of him tried grabbing his wrists to bind them, Goro shaking his arms, using his leg for leverage. He kicked the guard off of him, a painful wail leaving the guard’s mouth after Goro kicked him in the ribcage. He saw Kasumi grappling the other security guard rather harshly, her teeth gritting as she kicked the guard’s leg from under her, the guard losing her balance and falling rather harshly.

“Yoshizawa-san!” Goro shouted, Kasumi looking behind her to see another female guard running at her, the one who fell onto the floor standing up to do the same. His attention was caught by the orange-haired girl behind her, Futaba pulling Kasumi into her arms, the two security guards butting heads with one another. They soon fell to the floor, Kasumi breaking into a nervous fit of laughter. 

Goro’s eyes darted to Akira, who was regaining his balance. “Are you okay?” He asked, the ravenette nodding as he held onto Goro’s hand, leading him over to the now open elevator doors. Futaba and Kasumi were already inside, the hacker’s foot keeping the doors open. Akira went in first, Goro hurrying after him. Despite the eerie silence that was held in the air, everyone seemed to be thinking the exact same thoughts and sharing the same anxiety. Since the elevator relied on sensory technology to close its doors, it took a few seconds to process that there was nothing in the way. The footsteps on the stairs became more rapid and noticeable, crossed fingers hoping that the steel doors would finally close.

What followed was a deep sigh of relief, the guards shouting as the doors closed. 

Goro felt his back press against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor, catching his breath. A nervous chuckle left Futaba’s lips, the group finally coming to the realization that they just did… that. No proper coordination, yeah, but what happened on the third floor was all them. It felt unreal to Goro: in the sense of fighting his way to the top of an observatory building with his “boyfriend”, said-boyfriend’s sister, and said-boyfriend’s sister’s “girlfriend”. 

“That was insane! We were in a movie or something! Kasumi was doing all sorts of martial art techniques, and Akechi was just going in on it!” Futaba smiled as she thought about what happened a few moments prior, a distracted Akira catching her attention. Goro seemed to take notice too, confused as to why Akira seemed so lost in thought.

“Goro, look behind you.” Akira murmured, the detective’s eyebrows furrowing as he twisted his body around, eyes widening upon seeing what Akira had been focused on the whole time.

It was a full view of Osaka.

The walls were actually walls of sturdy, shiny glass, the sun greeting them with warm rays of light. Goro’s mouth slowly went agape, slowly standing up to embrace the view he was met with. The buildings, the cars, the people, Goro didn’t want to leave yet. The night in Yokohama mirrored this, but in a different way: although both observatories, visiting this one felt a lot more natural and satisfactory. “It’s so beautiful!” Kasumi gasped, spotting a few lone birds in the air. Futaba seemed to be enjoying the sight in her own way, a soft smile spread on her face. 

Yet, reality isn’t always so gentle.

“There they are!” A rough voice said, Goro turning around to face the 3 security guards at the entrance of the elevator. Before he could even think of a battle plan, he was shoved against the wall, Akira running towards the guard in the middle, ramming his shoulder into his torso. The guard fell over as a result, Akira holding him down with his foot, Goro chuckling as he watched Futaba and Kasumi’s faces distort in shock. Kasumi went to tackle the other guard, Futaba unsure of how to fight. Goro lunged at the third guard, holding his hand up to his nose, with the other hand grasping at his neck. Futaba could see the conscious life pouring out of the guard’s eyes, slowly falling asleep.

His attention was placed to a struggling Kasumi, the female guard practically manhandling her, while Akira seemed to be fighting pretty well by himself. “Futaba-chan!” Goro called out, Futaba gazing at him with nervous eyes. “Take out that guard! Do whatever you can to help out Yoshizawa-san!” He shouted, Futaba unsure of how to address the situation. 

Kasumi seemed to be barely there, only slightly managing to hold up against the guard harshly gripping at her. Futaba looked at Goro, the detective breaking ‘character’ to give her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t be nice to me. You’re acting like Akira.” She chuckled as she high fived Goro, who seemed more pleased with her actions rather than her words. The hacker quickly jumped onto the guard’s back, Kasumi moving out of the way to catch her breath. Futaba leaned her body forward, her foot kicking the posterior part of the guard’s knee, causing the security guard to topple over and fall flat. She sat on the guard’s back, gasping in shock, still surprised by the fact that she did just beat up a security agent.

“Quick, around the corner!” Akira pointed in the direction they needed to head in, Futaba kicking the guard beneath her just for good measure. The group hurried to the other part of the room, stopping upon seeing what was in front of them. 

It was an escalator- but the walls were of glass. 

Everything was made out of glass, with the exception of the escalator. Osaka’s view was even more prominent from here, being able to see all sides of the city, rather than one side alone. “According to the manual I read last night about this place, the observatory should be up ahead. Are you ready, Akechi?” Futaba asked, Goro looking at her with fiery eyes.

He took the first step, the escalator welcoming him with security, as he was finally able to relax on the slow-moving steps. Akira soon joined his side, Futaba and Kasumi standing behind him as they stood on the steps. 

“Wait, what?”

It was wrong for Goro to assume they could have some peace on a mission like this. To his amusement, the escalator began going in the opposite direction. Futaba gasped as she fell backwards, back at the entrance of the escalators. “They reversed it! It’s going down rather than up!” Kasumi shouted, Goro rolling his eyes at her statement. “Yeah, you could only assume that much.” He sighed, returning to the entrance with Kasumi. “What’s the plan, then?” Akira asked, scratching his neck as Kasumi began to think, nodding her head as she stood at the first step.

“You guys good at running?” She asked, Futaba shaking her head as she backed away from the red-haired girl in front of her. “I am NOT running up backwards stairs!” Futaba whined, Kasumi sighing in frustration. “We have no other choice! Unless you want to crawl on the walls, looking like an idiot is our only option!” She shouted, Akira looking at Goro with a smug smile. “I’ll walk behind Goro,” He smiled, Goro chuckling as he shook his head. 

“One… Two… Three!”

At once, the group began to charge up the stairs with all their might, despite the fact they were only slowly going up. Kasumi began to skip steps, Futaba gasping in realization as she did the same thing. “Go up two steps rather than one! It’ll be like you’re walking up the stairs!” Kasumi yelled, Akira nodding as he took Goro’s hand in his, the pair going up the stairs using Kasumi’s recommended method. It felt more painful than it did exciting, but it seemed to be working, as the top of the stairs were getting closer and closer. 

Goro crawled onto the floor, Akira falling on top of his back. Kasumi and Futaba made it to the top, out of breath as they used all of it by laughing. “That… was really hard,” Akira murmured, Futaba scoffing as she heard him speak. “At least we’re not fighting anybody.” Futaba stood up, seeing the panicked security guards at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of how to get up. Futaba walked to the side, spotting a glowing control panel that seemed to already be tampered with. “Someone from below used it, so that’s why the settings on this one are also messed with. So, by nature, if I do this…” She clicked a few buttons inside the panel, the stairs speeding up and going extremely fast and backwards. 

“Can’t they reverse this if there’s a panel downstairs, too?” Akira reasoned, Futaba nodding her head. She seemed to be fiddling around with the panel, using the end tip of her glasses to unscrew a few things. “Where’d she learn how to do all this?” Goro asked Akira, the ravenette shrugging as he watched his sister work. “She’s had a fascination for technology since a young age, according to our dad. You know Sojiro, right? He runs Leblanc?” Akira asked, Goro nodding as he watched Futaba work in curiosity. “Yeah, your father. Seems he raised her well,” He commented, referring to a cheerful Futaba, who seemed to have changed the interface and system of the panel entirely.

“There’s wires that are connected to the one downstairs that run under the escalator. I managed to break a few of the ones that allow connection between this one and the panel downstairs, so the last recorded action on this one will remain in effect, and it can’t be changed downstairs. If this doesn’t make sense, think of it like this: this panel is the only one that can tamper with the stairs now, because connection to the other one is gone.” Kasumi seemed both madly in love and impressed, a sweet smile on Futaba’s lips upon looking at her work. “We’re ready to go! Down the hall is Masayoshi Shido himself!”

Goro stopped walking upon hearing her say that, Futaba and Akira not noticing and walking ahead. Kasumi looked behind, placing an arm in front of the pair. 

“Akechi-san?” She asked, Goro looking up with pained eyes. 

“Yeah. Sorry,” Goro sighed, walking up next to Akira. “If you’re not ready, we can take a breather--” Akira reassured, Goro shaking his head frantically. “We’ve come too far to stop now!” He sighed, the group stopping to listen to the detective. “I think it just… it feels weird. They’re live streaming the auction, and by the time we get in there, Shido might say a lot of things on the air. Futaba-chan,” Goro murmured, Futaba looking up at him. “How many people are watching the live auction?” He asked, Futaba pulling out her phone. “5.8 thousand people. I’m sure a lot of them are there for you and the auction, but it ranges. There’s definitely more people active on Twitter, though.” 

Goro nodded as Futaba put her phone away, the curtains and muffled cheering ahead not intimidating him. “Since the ticketing for the event was really limited, there’s apparently a lot of other con-artists in here, too. A few news reporters and collectors, but Akechi was right. A lot of the people here are in favor of Shido. We should be careful, despite this being the end of the trip.” Futaba warned, the group not knowing how close they were to their location until they saw it in front of them. 

They stopped at the curtain, the clapping inside and subtle speaking by a representative being heard. “Wait, Goro,” Akira whispered, facing the detective with a stern look. 

Despite Futaba and Kasumi being next to them, their close proximity and the admiration in their eyes made it feel like they were alone. Akira combed his hands through Goro’s hair, petting the fluff respectively. Those hands slid down to his cheeks, Akira holding his world in his hands.  
“You memorized everything you have to say?” Akira asked, a smug smile on Goro’s face. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean…” He giggled, Akira gasping as he pointed at the detective. “This bitch made an entire separate script of possible things to say to Shido if prompted, and he memorized it!” He murmured, Futaba keeping her laughter muffled in the sleeve of her shirt. “Yeah, but I’m your bitch.” Goro murmured, Akira smiling as he pressed a kiss to the detective’s forehead.

“You ready to go in?” Kasumi whispered, Goro chuckling. “Wait for a signal on my behalf.” He murmured, the trio behind him nodding.

Jittery hands clamped onto the red curtain in front of them, pulling them apart. Individual copies of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Season 1 DVD/Art Book sat on stands inside clear, glass boxes, the cafe that accompanied the observatory now an auction house for these goods. At the podium was a black-haired representative, with Shido standing behind him. The cameraman, supposedly live streaming the auction, turned the camera to Goro and the trio behind him, a stern look on his face. The audience of 50 or so people in the room seemed either confused, shocked or ecstatic, the room breaking out into a frenzy. 

“Good morning, auctioneers! I don’t mean to impose on your event- oh, who am I kidding, I totally mean to impose.” Goro chuckled as he walked to the front of the room, cautiously walking up the steps to get on the stage. He gazed at the representative who stood at the podium, a pained expression gazing back at him. “I’m sure you know who I am, so no need for lengthy introduction. I’m Goro… Goro Akechi, a detective studying law up in Tokyo. My business in Osaka here today stretches beyond my admiration for the Featherman series, but more for the man dealing with it.” 

He extended a hand to the man in front of him, Shido staring at him with a look that could kill. 

“I’m sure many of you have seen the ‘calling card’ I’ve sent Masayoshi Shido.” He looked straight into the camera, the cameraman smiling as he seemed to be reading something on his phone. The crowd seemed confused, but the two or so news reporters in the crowd seemed aware of what was going on. Shido began to hurry to the podium, Goro using his foot to trip the older man. “Cut the cameras!” The black haired representative next to Shido yelled, the cameraman scrambling away. Once she was sure the man wasn’t looking anymore, Futaba creeped into the seat the cameraman was once in, chuckling as she was fiddling around with the equipment.

“There’s a strong secret that these copies hold,” He said into the microphone at the podium, feeling a strong pressure on his arm, seeing a more-than-scary looking Shido tugging at his shirt. With his remaining strength, he shoved the detective onto the ground, the crowd gasping upon seeing the boy hit his head on impact. “Goro!” Akira called out, Shido taking his place on the podium once again.

“As a group of well mannered, well rounded individuals, I hope you know there are no benefits from listening to tabloid drama and unproven claims. This boy right here- he craves attention. Why else would a detective bring their career into the public media and world? No one decides to go on TV for fun.” Shido murmured, the crowd watching him intently. Akira and Kasumi stayed in the back while Futaba kept recording the situation, giggling as she read the comments on the livestream. 

PinkPanther: AKECHI NOOO DONT LET MR. WORLDWIDE WIN  
captainkidd: POG? POG? POG?  
souyoCanon: SJUINEHIUDHDIUHD?????  
tokyonoir: “cut the cameras, deadass”

“You don’t have the courage to admit it,” Goro hissed, sitting against the wall as he looked up at Shido, the sun beginning to set behind him. “Aren’t you a people’s man? Will of the people over the will of the person? Surely you understand where my doubts come from,” Goro murmured, the crowd looking at Shido with curious eyes. “Well? I don’t want to have to tell them…” Goro sighed, getting on his two feet as he stayed by the wall, the cameraman focused on him more than Shido. “There’s nothing to be said, Akechi! Why does everything have to be a case to you? Just let these people enjoy the auction!” 

Goro walked up to the microphone, playing a certain audio clip from his phone out loud.

“‘It’d have to be a small number of copies produced so the masses don’t get suspicious. But, once those sell…’” 

Shido gazed at the detective who stood at the podium, the crowd quiet as they looked at Shido. He seemed confident, yet Goro was sure he could see that calm exterior breaking any second. “This was also in the calling card I released earlier. I couldn’t stand seeing someone the public trusted so dearly take advantage of that trust and use it so… poorly.” Goro explained, looking at the trio in the back. “What was the highest bid for one of these?” Goro murmured, the black haired representative who stood to the side shaking his head. 

He seemed to reach into his pocket, the same handgun that Shido showed him at the hotel in his hands. The crowd didn’t even seem to care, most of them focused on the bidding. 

He pointed the gun at Goro’s head, Shido closing his eyes as he stayed still at the podium. Although Kasumi and Akira seemed more than distressed in the back, Goro kept staring at the man. Shido turned around to face the representative, the few media outlet reporters in the crowd placing their cameras up, Futaba focusing the big camera she has onto the scene. The livestream chat seemed to be exploding, the viewers going up by almost a thousand. “That’s not airsoft- that’s a real weapon.” Goro murmured, Shido gazing at the representative with cautious eyes. “Don’t kill him,” The genuine voice of care in the older man’s voice caught Goro off guard, the detective looking at Shido with weary eyes.

“It’ll be a mess to clean up if we’re responsible for his public death.”

That compassion turned into deceit, Goro looking down upon realizing what he had meant. “You think I give a shit if you die or not? You come into my auction, say my goods are fake, and then expect to leave in one piece? You’re more of a nuisance then you are a hero.” Shido sighed, the representative keeping the gun’s aim right between the detective’s eyes. Moving now would be a death sentence, and being shot in the frontal lobe by his father’s lap dog is not the way he wanted to go out. 

“The auction will go on. The highest bid was six million yen, anything higher?” Shido asked into the microphone, the crowd silent as the representative kept his eyes on Goro. The detective’s eyes widened upon hearing the price, then looking back to a confident Shido, with a smile plastered on his face as shy voices began speaking up from the crowd again. He shook his head, looking back at the representative in front of him, his stance with the gun not wavering. “Well? Are you gonna shoot me?” He silently asked, the crowd seemingly focused back on the comics, with some keeping their attention on the situation with Goro himself. 

“You want me to shoot you?” The older man asked, the detective rolling his eyes as he kept his hands behind his back, his posture firm. He looked towards the back of the room, seeing that Futaba and Akira were gone, with Kasumi keeping her eyes on the camera, keeping the recording going. The livestream was almost at an astonishing 8,000 viewers, but Goro didn’t even care if there was one viewer.

Akira and Futaba left.

He chuckled as he turned his attention back to the representative, the gun in his hands not faltering it’s position. “Why not, right? Guns aren’t a fashion accessory, they’re weapons. Don’t aim it at me if you don’t even know how to pull the trigger.” Goro hissed, the gun in the representative’s hands lowering, the aim now at his heart. “Ah. A classic shot. If you want to agonize your victims, shoot the knees, then their hands.” The representative’s eyebrows furrowed, Goro keeping a straight face.

“You’re sick. Sick and twisted, you know that?” He asked, Goro shrugging. “Not as sick as you pulling out a real weapon during an auction session. How’d you get Shido’s gun?” Goro curiously asked, the representative’s eyes widening as he looked at the gun, then back to the detective in front of him. “You can’t protect Shido forever, you know. He pulled this exact model out yesterday at a hotel on me and my… my colleagues.” He murmured, Shido looking over upon hearing his name. “Copies 3 and 4 sold for 7,000,000 yen! The fifth copy will start at 8,000,000 yen!” Shido said into the mic, the bidders seeming to share a conflicted expression on their faces. 

“How much money did Shido make so far?” Goro asked, the representative smiling as he thought about their success. “The first two copies were bid online, each for 6,000,000 yen. Additional 14,000,000 yen from the latest two bidders… 20,000,000?” Goro laughed as the older man spoke, finding it hard to believe Shido managed to inflate the prices this bad. He felt the gun being shoved into his chest, Goro sighing as he made eye contact with the representative again.

“Only specific individuals are allowed to carry actual guns in Japan. It wouldn’t be as severe an issue if you were holding some airsoft replica to my heart, but you aren’t. At the police department in Tokyo, we’re able to check databases for who’s allowed to carry one of these bad boys, and if you’re not on the list…” Goro began to walk up to the representative, the older man shook to the core. “Bet you didn’t think about those circumstances, didn’t you? Come here, I’ll tell you how to escape, scott free.” Goro whispered, luring in the older man. The detective went straight to his ear, feeling the gun pressed to his back. 

“First step,” Goro’s hands formed into fists, keeping his structure firm, “always remember to turn the cameras off.” 

The representative darted his head to where the cameraman used to be, seeing a kind-hearted Kasumi waving at him. Shido looked at the camera, then to the older man, then to the gun in his hand. “I thought you turned the cameras off!” Shido yelled, the representative finally looking away from Goro. The detective bucked his knee into the man’s back, keeping his eyes shut as he dropped down onto his back onto the floor, his hands on the representative’s sides, dropping the older male onto his knee. The older male screamed in pain, the gun falling out of his hand. 

The stare that Shido and Goro shared was enough to silence the crowd. They looked at the gun that was on the floor, the black haired representative spread out, still groaning in pain. Goro’s arm extended to pick it up, the crowd making a noise of amusement upon seeing Shido pick up the gun, holding it directly to Goro’s temple. Although some in the crowd were screaming out of a mixture of worry, concern and ecstasy, all the noise was blocked out by Goro’s heartbeat. The detective closed his eyes, biting at his tongue to try and not show any emotion.

“You don’t want to die at my hands, correct?” He pointed the gun at the camera, shooting a singular bullet into the lens of the camera, Kasumi shrieking as she ducked down, dodging just in time. Goro’s eyes widened upon not seeing Kasumi anymore, trying to find her with his eyes. “Kasumi!” He shouted, the red-haired girl on the floor putting a thumbs up in the air for Goro. “No more distractions. You don’t have to be nice for the camera, or the crowd- if you want to kill me, now’s the chance.” He looked at the crowd to see that some of them had left, the people who bid in person on the floor with hands over their ears. 

“You think a fist-fight with a political icon and a pop-idol detective would make the news?” Goro quietly asked.

Shido eyed him, tossing the gun onto the ground.

“With said political icon winning, while the pop-idol detective bleeds to death?” He whispered, Goro cackling upon hearing his confident tone. 

“A man like yourself could only wish!” 

His fist went to strike into Shido’s head, the older man dodging almost immediately after. “We could get you charged for--” a harsh punch to Goro’s ribs, the detective shouting out a curse word to show off his pain, “--charged for aggravated assault,” Goro panted, ducking as he saw another fist come in his direction. His hand held onto Shido’s wrist, using his strength to thrust Shido’s fist at his own face. The orange-tinted shades he wore fell off his head, Goro making sure to step on them. 

As he kept hitting Shido’s face with his own fist, he couldn’t help but laugh. Years of trauma, years of not getting over it- along with his love for Featherman, it’s all led up to this. Shido raised his leg to knee Goro in the stomach, the detective losing balance and falling over. Goro reached for the gun next to him, Shido only pushing it further away from him. He threw weak punches at Shido, feeling a subtle sort of coldness on his cheeks. It wasn’t Shido’s breath, for sure, and it wasn’t the tangled necklace he wore.

It was his tears.

Crying, most definitely, was something that Goro hated. His whole life, he was painted as weak, or vulnerable: and now that he’s finally at the top, he hates showing that sensitive side of himself. He’s strong, he’s resourceful, he doesn’t cry- so why is he hitting so weakly now? His punches turned into jabs, then they turned into nothing, Shido taking advantage of the defenseless boy to render him useless.

He let those tears run down his cheeks as he stared up at Shido, the punches draining out against his body. He couldn’t feel the hits anymore, the crowd seemingly curious as they either watched the situation or minded their own business. That’s how Goro confirmed they were Shido’s allies: if it didn’t concern them, they were absolutely fine. The detective gritted his teeth, his hands grabbing onto Shido’s neck, his fingertips digging into the skin. Shido was struggling to breathe, feeling a powerful punch to his own neck.

His hands retracted as he grabbed his own neck, eyes widening as he couldn’t properly breathe. Shido kicked him again, Goro’s hand reaching for the gun. Shido was quite busy hitting him, punching him, probably too focused to see his fingers latching onto the barrel of the weapon.

With Shido on top of him, Goro pushed the older man away, the detective pointing the gun at Shido.

There was a certain ecstasy that he felt in his veins when he held his father’s gun- he had the power to essentially kill his father, watch him bleed out, but that’s not the satisfactory ending he wanted. Nobody would benefit from Shido being dead, and even then, he couldn’t atone for his crimes. His palm on the grip and a finger on the trigger felt strange, but not good: and he hated that Shido could see his dissatisfaction. 

“Killing me won’t make you satisfied. I know that much.” Goro hissed at him, the gun in his hands firm as he pointed it at Shido. “I want you dead. I’d spit on your grave.” Goro slowly said, Shido nodding as he lunged his hands forward, grabbing the gun and pointing it at Goro. His finger was on the trigger, the detective staring at him. The two made solid eye contact as the audience watched on in anticipation, Goro staying completely still as he watched the muscles in the older man’s arm tense as he adjusted his finger on the trigger.

“The world will know you killed me. What are you gonna do then? What do you even expect me to do?” Goro murmured, Shido rising his head up, gazing down at his estranged son. 

“Well,” Shido began to say, placing the gun to Goro’s head, “Say hello to your mother to me.”

Shido pulled on the trigger, Goro’s eyes shutting tight.

Silence. Kasumi screamed in the back, the curtains at the back of the room flying open. The crowd looked behind them, and Shido could only smirk upon seeing the room in such disarray. And now that Goro was dead--

…

… …

Why is he still standing?

Goro’s eyes flew open, pointing to the floor. An arrangement of 6 bullets laid lifeless on the ground, Shido looking at the gun, then to the bullets by his feet. “While you were focused on punching me,” Goro began to say, twisting the gun in Shido’s hands and pointing it at his own head, “I emptied out the magazine and laid all the bullets under me. See?” He murmured, pulling the trigger, Shido perfectly fine. 

“Hands up where I can see them!” A harsh voice yelled, Goro’s eyes darting to the door. 

Akira and Futaba accompanied a group of government agents, Kasumi hysterically sobbing as she latched onto the pair. He could hear her babbling about everything that happened, mentioning all the near death occurrences, while a few news reporters spoke at the scene. The small makeshift auction-house was soon filled to the brim, the agents rushing over to Shido with handcuffs. He was spewing chants of how he isn’t at fault, his attention being caught by Akira running straight at him. As the fans and news reporters filled into the room, Goro hissing as he walked away from Akira. 

The room was too crowded for Akira to properly find Goro. Some news reporters shove cameras in his face asking how he created such an elaborate scheme, to which he explained that the plan wasn’t even his. He didn’t have time for interviews or appearances- he’s left Goro alone for too long. Simply observing the situation, he could tell that there was a lot on Goro’s mind--

The one place he hasn’t checked yet: the observatory.


	7. Kuchu Teien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter i felt like i was on cloud fucking 9 i love this sm

The detective heard footsteps on the platform behind him, but he didn’t have the energy to turn around.

The sun was beginning to set behind the clouds, the rays of light reflecting onto the river by the city. The cars looked a lot smaller from this high up, and the feeling of floating almost made him forget about his distaste to heights. The breeze was comforting, but not cold, and Goro decided to embrace the scenery in front of him. He knew his phone was blowing up, and the world was awaiting his next moves, but it was at moments like these where he resented the fame surrounding his name. It was moments like these where he wished he stayed an Arakawa rather than becoming Akechi, hidden in the shadows and having a truly free will. The footsteps behind him got closer, the detective closing his eyes as he rested his elbows on the railing, cheeks resting on his palms. 

“They’re gonna bring Shido to court on counts of fraud, tax evasion, and attempted murder.” Akira murmured, Goro scoffing as he opened his eyes. His body was exhausted, and his knuckles were red, some bruised. Now that he was at the top of the observatory, he was able to truly see his condition- a few scabs and scrapes, some bruises, but nothing truly bad. Dealing with Akira felt just as exhausting as anything he’s done before, but asking the ravenette to leave him alone after everything that’s happened would be impossible. He stayed quiet as he watched the sun hide behind the clouds, a lovely tint of orange coating the city of Osaka. Despite everything that’s happened, watching the sunset from the top of Kuchu Teien felt like a better conclusion then watching Shido get arrested.

Akira seemed to stay quiet, too, as he placed his elbows on the railing. Maybe causing 500,000 yen worth of damages to the Umeda Sky Building wasn’t a wise decision, chalking up his total up to 832,200 yen. With the subtle glance that Goro took, he saw that he seemed pretty beat, too. Maybe giving the silent treatment wasn’t the right thing to do, but speaking felt a lot harder than just watching the ravenette next to him.

“Don’t you have a celebration to get to? A news reporter to talk to?” Goro mumbled, a cut on his lip resurfacing once he began to speak. Akira turned to look at him, placing his thumb on Goro’s lip, wiping off some blood. He rubbed his hand on his pants, his eyes meeting those of the flustered detective in front of him. Akira smiled upon seeing his pink cheeks, Goro grumbling as he turned back to look at the scenery in front of him.

“I’ve never been too good at public speaking. Besides, I didn’t do that much. There’s videos of you beating up Shido going viral online.” Akira murmured, Goro’s body shivering upon thinking about his altercation with the older man. Unhinged, unleashed- that’s how Goro felt when he was striking at Shido. It felt good, but at the same time, wrong: but it was too late to feel regrets, especially when Akira was showing him trending videos and clips of him.

“Did you come up here to tell me that I’m sick in the head? Shido deserved everything I gave him.” Goro hissed, his hair covering his face as he looked over the edge of the building. He saw the sun beginning to fade away, a gentle breeze in the air as a light purple and blue painted the sky. The steel railing he leaned on for support felt cold, but his hands felt warm, seeing Akira’s hand overlap on his.

Akira’s free hand pressed to the side of Goro’s head, pushing his caramel locks behind his ear. 

“I wanted to see you.”

Goro kept thinking about how he acted, how the world saw him act:

He acted poorly. He acted weakly.

He, in that moment, was vulnerable.

Goro’s hands seeped into his hair, a shaky sigh leaving his lips. He wasn’t able to look at Akira without thinking of what happened in the auction room. Maybe that’s why Akira left midway- or maybe he just left and helped Futaba contact the government agents. Either way, he could reason with him- he’d probably leave him alone, too. 

“Why are you still here? I’m perfectly fine.” Goro grumbled. Akira shook his head, placing his hand on the detective’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted at the ravenette, Akira gazing at him with serious eyes. Two small birds that were perched on the railing flapped their wings and flew off, the sudden noise probing a disturbance to them. Goro stared at Akira, who didn’t take his eyes off him for a second. “Don’t you get it? I don’t want to see you. I don’t even want to see myself.” He mumbled, Akira not responding. “I thought that, maybe, by storming in there to face Shido head on would prove my worth, or solve something. I just made a fool of myself for the whole world to see. I’m not deserving of praise, and it awes me that you still come up here to talk to me after all that happened today. Aren’t you tired? Go get some sleep.” 

Akira shook his head, deciding to embrace the scenery. The moon was slowly coming up, but it was hidden by a few loose clouds. The birds that flew away were traveling in a pair, flying towards the river by the city. “You made a promise,” Akira slowly said, Goro’s body staying still. “We’d go back to the camper together. You think my opinion of you changed by seeing you fight down there?” The way Akira articulated the conversation made his blood run cold, Goro rolling his eyes as he bit his lip.

“I don’t care what your opinion of me is. My concern is that the entire world knows how broken I am. I was throwing loose punches, crying, screaming on camera: I was acting like a fool. An idiotic, pathetic little kid who can’t move on.” He felt his eyes crease a bit, using his hand to rub his face. Akira waited until he was done, the only sounds between them being the bird’s chirping in the distance. 

“I thought what you did was reasonable. Every hero has their hardships, but that’s how they grow.” Akira murmured, Goro’s hand slamming onto the railing, turning to look at Akira. “You think I’m a hero? I held up a gun to a public figure! I beat up security guards just to get to the top of a building! I--” Akira held up a hand to Goro’s mouth, the detective looking at him with wide eyes. “You held up a gun to Shido, but he did too. After a lifetime of inconveniences and wreckage at his hands, it makes sense that you’d want to get back at him. After sending the calling card, all the odds were against us, but we still went through with the plan, and you finally got to give him what he deserves.” 

Goro sighed, turning around. On the side of the observatory was the praised Lumi Deck, which was designed to make tourists enjoy the scenery, according to what he heard. He gazed back at Akira, who seemed to be awaiting his next move. He began to walk down the stairs, the decorative state of the Lumi Deck offering a missing warmth to the atmosphere. Akira watched as Goro’s hands stuck to the railing of the stairs, shaky legs wobbling over to the platform, and falling over. 

Laying on his back on the cold platform felt… oddly nice. Surrounded by the decorative shelves of locks, engraved with initials and other sayings on them, he couldn’t help but feel at peace. The sweat on his back stuck to his white, somewhat unbuttoned button up, the cold pavement on his back acting as an alternative to an ice pack. His arms laid spread open, his legs somewhat spread too. His boots were untied, and his black jeans were now uncuffed. He watched as the sky darkened, the soothing purple that filled the sky being the only gentle thing he’s seen today. 

He raised his hand to the sky, stretching his fingers, then extending them. There was dry blood under two of his fingernails, and his ring had fallen off somewhere. There was a scab in the middle of his palm, and the pad of his thumb had some loose gunpowder still on it. He didn’t even want to examine his face, scared of what might be there. 

He felt a subtle presence next to him- a head of black hair.

Akira laid down next to him, not saying anything. He felt his hand tangle in his, Goro too tired to shout at him again. 

And there they laid, on the platform, a soft breeze cradling them sweetly.

The silence between them was comfortable, but at the same time, said a thousand words- Goro hated how comforting Akira’s presence was, despite them not even speaking to each other. Taking his anger out on the ravenette was not healthy for either of them, but apologizing would make him look even more pathetic. Or maybe it wouldn’t-- he couldn’t figure it out yet. They held hands, Akira’s warm palm heating up Goro’s freezing one. Goro’s hand fell back down onto his stomach, a striking pain coming down when he hit his skin. He coughed a bit, rubbing the area he hit.

“Akira, I’m sorry--”

“Shh. Look.” 

Akira pointed to the stars that had filled the sky, Goro’s mouth falling open slightly as he looked at the sight.

Stars covered the sky entirely, much more visage than what would be able to be seen on ground level. The lack of light pollution made it easy to see the beauty the stars held, the night still young. The locks on the wall of the actual Lumi Deck shined under the moonlight and stars, and alongside the gentle lights of Osaka’s citylife. In Goro’s eyes, the stars could make a variety of images. Back when he lived in Hakone with his mother, whenever she wasn’t working, they’d go onto their balcony and try to picture some 7 lone stars as a duck, or an apple. 

“My mother always had really good pictures.” Goro murmured, Akira smiling upon hearing his gentle tone of voice. “Pictures?” He asked, Goro’s frown becoming a straight, neutral line. “Oh,” He sighed, keeping his eyes on the stars, “I was thinking aloud.” 

“The pictures are stars. Your mother had good pictures?”

Goro smiled, barely nodding. “Yeah.” The best pictures, he remembers. “She could create an entire story with just one of them, too.”

Akira hummed, looking at the stars himself. They were bright, and very pretty- and he could definitely see those ‘pictures’ Goro was referring to. Maybe dwelling on stars and what they might look like wasn't a good idea for now, seeing as they were sitting in silence again. “Where did Yoshizawa-san and Futaba-chan go?” Goro softly asked, Akira thinking about the pair. “Last I saw them, a news reporter was asking them for an interview. Futaba seemed stressed out, but Kasumi was consoling her. They’re apparently at the observatory cafe now.” He sighed, placing his hands behind his head for comfort. 

“I see,” Goro murmured, seeing a bird in the stars. 

“Hey, Goro?”

The caramel-haired boy turned to look at the ravenette, soft eyes greeting him.

“I’m really thankful that you’re safe.” He murmured, squeezing his hand. Goro snorted upon hearing his statement, his gunpowder-stained thumb rubbing on Akira’s hand to soothe him. “Yeah, you left half-way. If I didn’t let myself get beat up and unload the gun, I could have died.” He grimly spoke, voice quivering upon thinking about his death. Akira seemed on the brink of tears, Goro’s mouth agape as he watched the boy handle his emotions. “I… I know, I’m ashamed at how I practically… abandoned you, I’m sorry, I’m really glad you’re safe--” Tears began streaming down his cheeks. 

Abandoned.

Maybe, and Goro disliked to admit, he was scared. Holding up a gun to Shido felt just as scary as when Shido held one up to him, and fistfighting on a livestream captured from a few cell phones in the crowd seemed to be the icing on the cake. The way his heart dropped when he discovered that Futaba and Akira had left was unbearable, but when he’s facing death head on, it’s natural he felt so pressured. 

“I’m not mad about it,” A lie, “I was just curious as to where you went. If I was about to die, Shido’s face would be the last thing I’d want to see.” Goro chuckled, Akira shaking his head. “This is serious, Goro, I’m really, really thankful that you’re still here,” He murmured, Goro looking down at their intertwined hands, then to a teary-eyed Akira. “I know you’re serious. Last time I saw you cry, it was when we were watching TV and an ad for a local pet shelter came on.” He smiled as he thought about that night: cuddled up on the sofa in Goro’s apartment, eating a few loose candies while the ad played.

“Yeah, but you can’t compare sad puppies to the fact that I abandoned you on death’s door! I just need you to know that I’m really, really thankful that you’re safe, and that I’ll never leave you,” Goro sighed as Akira spoke, the ravenette gazing at him. “Had he killed me,” Goro began to say, placing his hand in the air again, “the world would know just how bad he is. My purpose in life would’ve been fulfilled- my goal had been met. I would’ve died happy, if anything, getting to be able to tell my mom that I did it for us,” He smiled as he spoke, the morbid topic of death not seeming to hurt him as much. 

“What I’m mad about,” He spoke up, Akira looking at him with weary eyes, “is that we never established that part of the plan? Those government agents really stole my thunder.” His carefree attitude seemed to ease the atmosphere, Akira smiling as he wiped at his eyes. “I wanted to help you, but I didn’t know if I ended up hurting you.” He sighed, Goro sighing as he kept his eyes on the stars. “The government agents took care of the situation, I presume? I do still have a lot to talk about with Shido, but I think I said all the important things I wanted to say to him. Fraudulent crimes are wrong, messing with the Featherman community is harsh, and he should have never crossed my path.”

Akira seemed lost in thought the more Goro spoke, his eyes widening as a small gasp left his lips.

“Goro!” He gasped, Goro looking over. “Mhm?” He softly asked, making a few more pictures with the stars in his head. “The merchandise! The fucking Featherman, oh man, I'm so sorry--” Before Akira could finish, Goro smiled. He began to unbutton his shirt, Akira watching in anticipation for reasons other than his bare chest. 

Tucked inside his shirt was the merchandise. The thing they've been chasing this whole time: in his hands. Or, in this case, on his stomach. 

“Shido had it tucked away under the podium. Probably as a way to get off to the fact he was fooling an entire community out of 20 million yen.” He chuckled, Akira smiling a bright smile. He sat up, then got onto his feet, shaky hands pulling Goro up off of his back. They held hands, a shocked Goro watching as Akira spun him around, bringing him into a warm, tight hug. The way that Akira embraced him, arms pressing against his weak back, Goro couldn’t help but relax in his warmth. “This is what you were working so hard for! You finally got it!” He laughed as he spoke, the detective letting himself relax.

“It’s what we’ve worked so hard for. I wouldn’t have even made it to Nagoya without your help, and Futaba-chan, and Yoshizawa-san: I have to thank them later, too.” He mumbled into Akira’s shoulder, the ravenette holding him close. “I’m never letting you go again.” Akira softly said, the pair standing in silence as they hugged. “Thank you, Akira-- I really mean it.” Akira smiled as Goro spoke, the detective hanging onto Akira like a lifeline. “You mean the whole world to me- you fought really hard down there, and I’m really glad that you’re safe-”

“Shh, you sound like a broken record. I’m glad we’re all alive- even if I did end up dying, spending a lifetime in purgatory waiting for you to come up and meet me is more boring than it is anything else. Sad or not, I’m glad I got to see you. But can I request one thing?” Goro asked, Akira rubbing his hand on his back, trying to soothe his nerves. 

“Can we lay down again? My legs feel like paper, my back feels like hell, and my head is about to explode.” Goro groaned, Akira chuckling as he nodded, the boys shuffling over, still hugging, then laying on the floor. 

Now that they were on the platform again, with Akira’s head on Goro’s open arm, they were cuddled under the moonlight. The stars shined just as bright as before, a gentle breeze cradling them sweetly. Although beat up, extremely worn out and on the verge of drifting asleep, they clung to each other tightly, Goro’s hand loosely playing with Akira’s hair, being careful to not tug at his strands. The wind gusts were quiet, and the honking of cars and chirping of birds were distant noises. “Other than, well, the first half of today, it’s safe to say that today is pretty good.” Goro murmured, Akira sighing as he stayed still in Goro’s warmth. 

Almost as if on queue, the walls of locks beside them had gently lit up, a soft light filling the platform area. The lights shimmered, Goro turning to look at Akira, who’s eyes were sparkling from looking at the lights. “It’s so pretty,” Akira murmured, Goro smiling as he looked at the sight, too. “Y’know, I’ve been meaning to tell you this.” Akira whispered, the detective looking at him curiously.

“The Lumi Deck? This platform we’re on. It’s designed for couples. The light embraces them in a sweet warmth, and they share a nice memory on top of Osaka.” 

Goro felt his face flush to a deep pink. Akira giggled as he turned his body, still using the brunette’s arm as a source of comfort. He pressed a soft kiss to Goro’s cheek, the detective sighing as he kept looking at the lights. “This reminds me of something.” He said, Akira looking at him with admiration. “Ah, yeah. Back in Yongen-jaya, the night I told you I’d be going to Nagoya and you started whining, asking to come along. It wasn’t this pretty, but I thought that my journey starting and ending with you was a nice touch.” 

Akira looked at him, cuddling closer to him. He let out a small giggle, Goro rubbing his back soothingly. “That night in Yongen-jaya… We were in your scam-Cadillac, remember? Man, you’re so gullible sometimes…” Akira chuckled, Goro hitting his back. “Ow! Sorry, sorry… But I was gonna say that I agree. We were watching the stars, but not as in depth as we are here.” He sighed, Goro focusing on the stars as Akira spoke. “Would you believe me if I said I see a picture of us in the stars?” Akira asked, Goro scoffing as he examined the stars. “Absolutely not. That looks more like a bird than it does a person, moreover, two people.” 

Akira hissed as he softly dropped his head on Goro’s arm, as a way of resentment. “I mean those two bigger stars. The brightest ones. They stick out to me, and they’re together! They’re our stars.” The detective examined the stars Akira was talking about, a soft hum leaving his lips as he saw the stars in question. They definitely were bright- Goro liked looking at them. “They’re shining for us. Our light- does that make sense?” Goro murmured, forming a heart with his hands, aiming it at the two stars. 

“Yeah. That makes sense. Wait, I’m gonna cry…” Akira sighed, Goro looking at him with weary eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” He worriedly asked, the ravenette shaking his head. “No, I’m just… I really love you,” He smiled, Goro feeling his heartbeat out of his chest. “I… I love you too. A whole lot.” Upon reaching for Akira’s hand, he saw a loose bracelet. He looked at the wall of locks, the light coming from the wall being soothing for him. “Here, you said this place is for couples, right? Come here.” He took Akira’s hand in his, standing up while pulling the ravenette up with him too.

“Ugh, why did we have to stand? Your arm was so comfy.” Akira pouted, Goro giving him a deadpan expression. “I am not a pillow!” Goro hissed, Akira smiling as his reaction. “Here, give me your bracelet.” He murmured, Akira’s eyebrows rising as he looked at Goro. His hands went to his neck, Goro detaching his own necklace, holding it in his hand. The ravenette gave it to Goro, who seemed to clip Akira’s bracelet to his necklace. “Had I known you could buy locks here, I would’ve. It’s okay to use alternatives though, right?” Goro sighed, walking over to the wall, placing his necklace/bracelet mix on one of the emptier rows of locks on the wall. 

“We can now successfully say we’ve been to the Kuchu Teien observatory. It’s a bit odd for jewelry to be placed instead of locks, but this is our memory.” Goro murmured, standing back to look at his work. Akira seemed to be looking at him, Goro looking at the wall, then back to Akira. 

“Wait, only couples do that- are we a couple?” Goro softly asked, Akira wrapping his arms around Goro again, their faces so very close to each other. 

“What a stupid question. Of course we are.” He smiled, pressing his lips to Goro’s cold ones, the detective resting his hands on Akira’s hips. The gentle light from the wall of locks embraced them fully, the pair sharing a compassionate, sweet kiss under the stars. Akira’s lips tasted like fresh vanilla, Goro finally pulling away, breathless as he looked at Akira. His lips were glossy, while Goro’s were chapped, his lips parted with his tongue resting on his bottom lip. Goro moved his hands to Akira’s face, cupping his cheeks as he leaned in again, Akira smiling as he looked at the boy in front of him.

“Wanna do that again?” He asked between short breaths, Akira rolling his eyes as he brought Goro in for a kiss once again. As Akira led the kiss, the pair kept each other close, Goro slipping his hands into Akira’s hair. The ravenette couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss, his hands rubbing themselves on Goro’s back, unsure of where to stop. 

Goro Akechi loved Akira Kurusu.

Moreover, he loves the warmth of the peak of Osaka, but he could barely stand the fact that it cost him so, so much money to even be there. With the loss of two pieces of jewelry worth 167,800 yen (he knows, he bought Akira’s bracelet as an anniversary gift; his own necklace wasn’t cheap, either), he can safely say he’s spent 1,000,000 yen on this trip. Maybe it was a generous twist of fate that Goro and Akira managed to even be together at the Kuchu Teien observatory with the Featherman merchandise and a loving relationship in hand, Goro believing that it was too good to be true. Yet, when he opened his eyes to see Akira’s closed ones, he smiled into the kiss as he closed his own eyes again, the pair madly in love as they finally showed each other their appreciation. 

Goro pulled away from Akira, smiling as he saw the ravenette’s red lips. 

“I love you, asshole.”

“I love you too, Goro.” 

Goro swore he saw those two stars sparkle a bit brighter when Akira laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> the main moderator of the shuake bigbang is the same mod from the shuake secret santa event: lyla! i'd like to thank her for giving me this opportunity to write to my hearts content and let me connect with other talented artists and writers in the community.
> 
> the shuake community is genuinely some of the nicest people i've met online, and im eternally grateful for being able to participate in an event like this! i've learned a lot about my writing style, made plenty of new friends, and overall grew as a person because of this project. it's very near and dear to my heart, and so are all of you. 
> 
> shoutout to v, who gave me emotional support while writing this LOL. love ya babe /p. ALSO, shoutout to PONY!!!! who drew for my fic, you can find the art [here](https://twitter.com/DedSec_Pony/status/1293027397613232133/photo/1), and you can support pony + find their twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/DedSec_Pony)
> 
> so, to this event and many more! thank you for reading this fic! subscribe to my ao3 for more shit like this (THIS IS A JOKE YOU DONT HAVE TO), im writing a shuake longfic abt musician akira/manager goro i think its neat
> 
> YELL AT ME ON TWITTER: ourllght


End file.
